Into Darkness
by Muse93
Summary: Persephone is banished to the Underworld for disobeying Zeus. She is already very much acquainted with Hades, she knows him better than anyone else. But, she hates him, and he is no fonder of her. But why? My version of the H&P myth...enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

Arion's hooves were silent against the forests floor, thanks to the damp leaves that covered it. Persephone gripped the reins tighter as the mare made a sharp left and then another, dodging the thick trunks of the ancient trees. Persephone's braid was coming loose from the ride as her hair whipped against her cheeks. She glanced over her shoulder into the darkness behind them and urged the mare on…she had to get there first. She looked up at the sky or what could be seen through the thicket of the trees, the moon was still high above but dawn wasn't far away. She saw the clearing in the trees ahead and sighed, her heart slowing in her chest. She made it. She pulled the reins, bringing Arion to an abrupt stop. The mare neighed as Persephone kicked her legs over and dismounted. She dropped to the floor, looking around before slowly standing once more. She couldn't hear anything, she might have made it but it was still a full moon and beasts were still hunting. She pulled her sword from the horse's saddle and sheathed it. Patting the mare she made for the clearing. Arion made a sound of displeasure but Persephone kept going… she could handle herself. Her hair was still in her eyes, clinging to her damp cheeks, but she saw the opening in the trees clearly enough. The full moon shone down, lighting the large expanse of grass and making it seem silver. Persephone stepped into the light, looking round at the surrounding trees but they were still shadowed by the darkness of the forest. It was then she saw him. She had heard he was just a pup…but she expected him to be bigger. The creature Cerberus lay in the centre of the meadow, barely bigger than a foal. His three heads were resting on the ground as his thick legs were tied together, small whimpering sounds were coming from his direction and that made Persephone move forward.

She was halfway across the clearing, eyes down as her hand rested loosely on the hilt of the sword that hung at her side. Her boots grew damp with the moisture from the grass as she neared Cerberus. The pup made a sound of distress when it saw her. Persephone lifted both hands up, palms out as she made a soothing sound. He watched her with sad yellow eyes. She made to kneel before him but something caught her off guard. A cool breeze swept through the meadow. She'd felt it before. Something made her look up, eyes snapping to the trees ahead where she could see a tall dark silhouette against the tree's. He was here. Her stomach knotted as her heart flew to her throat…that sensation only lasted a moment…then anger set in.

"You followed me?" She addressed the air, he wouldn't ignore her. He wouldn't be here if he wanted to ignore her. She sounded furious even to her own ears; her face unreadable as she just glared at him across the forests' clearing. He was before her in a flash of dark mist, only the creature and a few feet of grass lay between them.

"This is pure coincidence." His shrug was nonchalant but his eyes said something else. They held her own steady gaze, icy blue sending a chill down her spine. She hadn't seen him in a long time, but he looked no different. Black thick hair brushed away from his face as it curled slightly towards the ends, his eyes almost silver like a wolf's. He seemed to have gone taller, built of pure muscle as he seemed to surround her. His dark silver armour made his status clear to her. She took a moment to look down at her own hunting gear made up of leather and cotton…she was merely a servant in comparison.

"I know you want to free the creature." His words were calm and collected, calling her gently out of her thoughts. She looked up slightly startled…he was acting like they were close, like he wasn't causing treason by being here or risking his second in command status by talking to her. His steps were smooth as he slowly came nearer to both her and the animal at her feet.

"And you're not going to let me…because you want to kill it." It came out in a rush, her eyes wider now as she took a few steps back, the clearing was large but even that wasn't enough space between them. Persephone realised then that she'd only be happy if Hades went back to the depths of his hellish domain and if she took residence with Luna in the sky. Her internal rant was stopped by his whisper of laughter.

"That's not why I'm here." His smile was one of teasing as he shook his head, knocking strands of his onyx hair onto his cool eyes. If she wasn't so furious she'd take the time to admire the angles of his face and the blue tint his hair had in the moonlight. But she was furious.

"Why else would you be here." She snapped, taking one step forward as she firmly grasped the hilt of her blade. She knew she couldn't kill him. But it was impossible not to feel like prey around him, holding a weapon made her stand taller.

"Zeus wants it destroyed because in the wrong hands it can cause him problems." He quoted, his voice a mixture of bored and factual. His hand gestures were smooth as were his steps…his grace was like nothing she had ever seen, she couldn't resist listening.

"I'm the wrong hands." He finished, his eyes meeting hers as he spread his arms, muscles flexing like a huge bird spreading its wings.

"What you'll use it for your own advantage? Keep it chained to a wall to annoy Zeus? I don't see how that's better." Her laughter surprised him as the icy wind brought some of her copper curls loose. She pushed them roughly back behind her ears, her amber eyes watching him as if he were about to pounce.

"It's going to help me stop him stealing souls to bargain with." He was serious now, his eyes were warmer as he looked her over…trying to make her trust him without saying any more. Persephone just stood there inspecting him; he wasn't what people thought he was. He had a heart. She knew that. But she couldn't trust him…no matter how her hand twitched to release her hold on her weapon. She looked back into his eyes, holding so much emotion… and her hands fell limply to her side. She opened her mouth to say something…anything really, but the beast at her feet made a small cry of pain. Suddenly she was on her knees, one of the creatures heads was in her lap as she stroked the matted fur on his back.

"There." She half cooed, looking down at him and wishing she could do something. All she could do was release him, she couldn't care for him like the mother he'd lost. It was rare to find a hellhound…to see one even. They were known for their loyalty…for their weak hearts. If the one they depend on is harmed or killed, they slowly wither into nothing unless they can find a new individual's energy to latch onto. Someone new to love. She didn't want him to pass…he was just a pup. A defenceless creature.

"They've hurt him." She cried, anger spilling through her as she looked at his bruised and bleeding paws. Hades crouched down on the other side of the beast, watching closely how her hair had fallen into her eyes, how her cheeks were the deepest shade of pink and how she bit down on her lip to stop the tears that were threatening to come.

"That's not what I'm going to do; I need you to trust me here Persephone." He was softer now, his voice gentle as she looked up. She remembered the last time he had spoken to her like that and how much he hurt her afterwards.

"Do not dare to address me so informally." She half spat, eyes hard and cold as he nodded his head in agreement. She had a right to be mad but he wasn't going to have her speaking to him like that.

"If formality is what you wish you should watch who you give your affection to." He shrugged, standing up and looking down at her in loathing. She was ungrateful. He had to leave her alone and yet here she was enticing him. That's all she ever did was distract him and he was begging to hate her for it.

"Affection?" She half howled with forced laughter, a look of shock across her face as he shrugged in response.

"Don't flatter yourself!" She finished cold once more as he tilted his head to one side, studying her in such a way it made her uncomfortable. She whispered a sleep incarnation to the creature before settling him back on the cool grass. His light snoring made her content that he was peaceful. Content, she stood, folding her arms over herself as a form of protection from his intense gaze. He smiled, a cruel smile that made her wish she'd never been foolish enough to touch him. But there was a sudden silence at her feet; Cerberus' gentle snoring had stopped. She looked down, her face turned ashen. He wasn't there. The only evidence he had been was a small puff of black smoke that slowly rose from black scorch marks on the grass where the creature once lay. Marks only left by a portal created too quickly for the world to adapt. Hades had stolen him right under her nose. She was outraged her feet working faster than her brain as she was already storming over to him.

"Bring him back!" She half screamed, brining both arms forward and pushing against the dark silver armour covering the Gods chest.

"What so you can ruffle his fur and sooth him before the guards come to destroy him?" His patronising tone made her blood boil as her skin flushed red. He folded his arms, studying her like some expensive item he wished to posses…the closeness and the look of complete anger on her face didn't seem to faze him.

"He's a defenceless animal! He doesn't deserve this." Persephone continued, her fists balled at her side so she wouldn't hit him…she'd only hurt herself that way. Hades face darkened at her words, twisting with anger as he bent slightly to look her in the eyes.

"You think I'd harm him? That I'd torture him for his energy like Zeus?" His words were crisp, cutting into her ears, his anger chilling her to the bone. She took a step back and he straightened up…looking pleased he was scaring her.

"You'll use him until he serves his purpose…then you'll move on…it's what you do. You don't care what happen to anyone but yourself." She had let her tongue run away with her, she was shocked at herself but he deserved it. He looked like he had been slapped, she was glad for a moment. Then that moment past, his arms shot out, gripping her forearms as he brought her flush against him.

"You're blind! You listen to girlish gossip and silly rumours. What do you know about this world?" He spat, eyes hard and cold like they were the last time they had met. He didn't scare her now, he just angered her more. She ignored the frantic beat of her heart at his touch…the part of her brain that noted he wasn't hurting her. His grip was loose; it was his eyes that displayed his anger. The memory of his betrayal overpowered anything else. It bit into her skin, the venom of jealousy spreading through her body. She knew more than he thought she did about this world.

"I know the cruel when I see them. Bring him back here…now." She had the dagger hidden in her belt at his throat in a second. She watched surprise flicker in his eyes before he hid it.

"You can't kill me." He laughed bitterly, any traces of anger vacant from his expression as he smiled down at her. She shifted the blade to his chest…travelling lower until it was prodding into the gap in his armour near his abdomen.

"No but certain things are harder to grow back than others." His eyes instantly narrowed, the anger was back as she smiled angelically.

"Bring. Him. Back." She was so close he could feel the heat radiating off her, her eyes were full of warmth even though she hated him, he knew that. He should probably talk himself out of his attraction to her…but she was right in front of him. He remembered the feel of her in his arms, her lips on his as her hands roamed through his hair. She was driving him insane and she wasn't even doing anything. His eyes were intent on hers, his hands dropping to his sides in defeat. Perhaps it would be better if she stabbed him… then he'd feel something. He'd relish in the pain because it proved he was living. She wouldn't do it. Because deep down she felt the same way…what had passed between them wasn't over. He wanted to lean forward and kiss her…the urge was so strong he didn't care if he impaled himself on the dagger in the process. He didn't get a chance to as there was a sudden flash of silver in the trees. He had been distracted. They had arrived. Men swarmed the trees as one figure in particular caught his eye. He glared at him before looking down at Persephone. Now the only anger in him was aimed at himself…he had put her at risk.

"Now you've done it." He muttered, nodding to something over her shoulder, she turned to see Zeus' guards surrounding the clearing…Ares watching the pair of them with clear interest. Persephone swallowed the lump in her throat as she turned back to Hades wide eyed. She was holding a dagger to a higher God's chest…standing where a creature sentence to death was supposed to be…and she was un-chaperoned. If this didn't get her thrown out of Olympus and placed on earth to suffer as a mortal she would be the luckiest half god in the universe.

**Dum Dum! Have a good feeling about this one. Please review. Hope you all forgive me for the abrupt exit… but I'm back for good. Thanks**

**Ivy xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

"**This is the third time this month Demeter!" Zeus' voice thundered, making Persephone jump slightly as she was dragged back into the present of the situation.**

"**Like Ares didn't bend the rules a few times when he was younger…less experienced." Her mother half roared, cheeks red as she pushed her thick, brown hair behind her ears. Persephone sighed at the mention of Ares, his men had half dragged her here half an hour previous to the argument now taking place. The God hadn't said anything to her – just dumped her off for his daddy to sort out. Coward.**

"**She is part mortal." Demeter continued, seeming to want to throw any word at him that might help Persephone's defence. It wasn't working.**

"**This isn't young; she's human, she's supposed to be an adult." Zeus counted, not even bothering to look at Persephone. That got under her skin.**

"**I am an adult, so why don't you address me like one." Persephone half spat. If she had to stand here listening to them bicker for 5 more minutes she would lose her mind. She still had leave in her hair, mud on her boots and she felt extremely underdressed in her hunting gear.**

"**Persephone." Her mother snapped, sending her a stern look that told her to be quite. Persephone just sighed, fine. **

"**You went against my word, freed a hellhound and gave it to an unreliable source – before assaulting an older god!" Zeus continued, his finger pointing right at her and she rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest before continuing.**

"**One, I didn't give it to Hades… he stole it. Two, Ares go there before I could assault him so it doesn't really count." She ignored how his name burned her throat on the way out. She kept her face calm, raising an eyebrow as she waited for his response.**

"**I noticed the dark lord isn't in our present – too good for a slap around is he?" Demeter put in, folding her own arms and glaring at the king in question. Zeus looked uneasy for a second, opening his mouth to say something but he didn't get the chance.**

"**It will mess up my complexion." The voice made her turn; he was leaning against the far wall, looking down at his hands as he weaved dark energy through them. He looked like he wasn't even paying attention – like a small child who had been present the whole time but no one had noticed.**

"**Ah, you decided to grace us with your presence then?" Persephone couldn't help her sharp tongue. Her anger for him interrupting her rescue mission was still fresh in her mind. His cool eyes snapped up, he hid his surprise well as he just shrugged. That annoyed her further. She was dragged here against her will and he was allowed to just disappear on the spot. Zeus wasn't going to punish him and they both knew it.**

"**Death was boring me," was his simple reply as he removed his gaze from her, his hands fisting as the dark energy he had been messing with sizzled into none existence. He folded his arms, watching Zeus like he was waiting for his younger brother to do something entertaining.**

"**The girl didn't do any harm… leave her be. Your quarrel lies here." He stated it calmly, his gaze focused as Zeus sighed. The word girl stung her insides, coiling there like a snake as she shifted uncomfortably on the spot. She didn't care what he thought, but the more she said it to herself the more she realised it was a lie.**

"**Defending a daughter of the earth? And Demeter? What's gotten into you?" Zeus' eyebrow was raised, slight amusement in his features as he seemed to muse about something. Persephone opened her mouth to defend herself, since he was insinuating something but Hades got there first.**

"**I'm defending no one, merely stating facts." Hades tone was gruff, the words short as his gaze stayed directly on Zeus. He didn't seem convinced, only more suspicious.  
>"Do you deny that Persephone tried to assault you with a mortal weapon?" There was a long pause, Hades whole form going ridged before his answer came from between clenched teeth.<br>"No."**

"**Do you deny that she intended to let the best free on these lands." Another long pause.**

"**No." Zeus grinned wickedly, running a hand over the stubble of his jaw before shrugging nonchalantly.**

"**Then, your facts are incorrect." He sighed, still smiling as fury rolled over Hades expression like a storm. He turned from the dark lord then, attention on Persephone as he tipped his head in thought.**

"**You." He stated, making her look up – eyes laced with hatred as his grin stayed in place.**

"**Give me one good reason why I shouldn't draw up a contract with a moral king and have you married off by this time tomorrow." She laughed, that shocked him. It even made Hades turn and watch her – she ignored the attention. The quicker she was out the room the better.**

"**As if I'd let anyone you picked touch me." She half spat, holding her ground as she watched his face twist into an ugly mask of fury. He knew she was trained with the Amazons, and he knew very well she was being true to her word.**

"**You're not making this easier on yourself are you?" He ground out, leaning forward in his throne; hands gripping the arm rest with so much pressure she thought they would snap off.**

"**I did the right thing, everyone here knows it… you'll just never admit it. Opposites are our weaknesses and the truth is yours." She was growing more confident now, meeting his eyes and forcing his blows back at him. He may be king of the God's, but she was half blood, bound to no ruler. There was a silence, Zeus' anger calming before he smiled, sitting further back in his throne and rubbing his chin.**

"**Opposites you say?" Something in his tone made her gulp, she'd put her foot in it – she just knew it. He grinned at her expression, tipping his head as if waiting for something.**

"**So I wonder my lady what is yours?" He asked conversationally, his smile never fading as Persephone's confusion matched that on her mother's face.**

"**You freed the hellhound because you didn't want it to suffer… you took it on yourself to kill Ares' right hand man because he apparently murdered an innocent… and you harmed the nymph Menthe because she apparently lied." Her cheeks burned scarlet at his last words. Hands fisting at her sides as she closed her eyes, knowing Hades was looking at her. She kept telling herself to forget it, forget but the memory of the nymph sitting on the dark lord's lap burned her throat as she tried to swallow it.**

"**Death; murder, suffering and lies." Zeus' voice pulled her back into the room and she remembered she was on trail then, letting her blood cool as the ringing in her ears stopped.  
>"I think I've just came up with a brilliant idea." He grinned idiotically, rubbing his hands together like he had won the jackpot.<strong>

"**Which means it isn't." Demeter snapped, folding her arms over her body as she watched him with as much hatred as he was letting out.**

"**Persephone being half human needs… stricter teaching of our ways to develop as a potential goddess." He began like he was teaching, his hand movements calm as his gaze seemed far away.**

"**Teaching you haven't been giving her…it's up to an older god to give her it now." He finished, eyes turning to Demeter as it was clear what he was accusing her of.**

"**Who?" She half growled, staring him down as his smile widened.  
>"I'm sure one of my brothers wouldn't mind stepping in to assist." Persephone didn't need to turn; she caught it out of the corner of her eye… how Hades stiffened. His whole body going ridged as he pushed off the wall.<strong>

"**Hades?" Zeus grinned angelically, seeming to enjoy the fury on his older brother's expression. He opened his mouth to say something but Demeter was already on it.**

"**You can't…Persephone is a lighter being. She can't exist in Hades domain…it will drain her." She shouted, cheeks flushed as her hands fisted her green silk skirt. Zeus just rolled his eyes and sighed.**

"**Looks like Poseidon will have to do then." He stated calmly, she gasped at that. **

"**You can't hand her over to Poseidon… not after his recent escapades." Hades half growled, his anger darkening the room. She threw him a confused stare, their eyes meeting but his expression was unreadable. Why would he care?**

"**She should have thought about that… it will teach her to be fast on her feet at least." Zeus bit back. Attracting Hades' attention once more as Persephone felt her head start to spin. She couldn't stand it any longer. Being stuck in a room with Hades, her mother's worry, her anger and Zeus' enjoyment of it all.**

"**Stop!" She finally cried, they all fell silent and looked at her in slight shock.**

"**I…" She half whispered, looking at the floor. She didn't know what she was going to say. Would she agree? Her mind was blank; her sharp tongue grew slack in her mouth as it dried up.**

"**I…If that is your decision." She forced herself to speak now… trying to fins anyway out of the pit she had dug herself. But she didn't have time to finish.**

"**I'll do it." Everyone turned to the sound of Hades' voice; he sounded drained, like something was forcing the words out of his mouth. He stood closer to Zeus now, hands balled into fists at his sides as his gaze was deadly. Persephone's eyes were wide with shock. What?**

"**Excellent…hell it is then. Pain, suffering, death and murder… opposites do attract." Zeus clapped his hands, looking down on them all as he continued to smile.**

"**It will harm her…" Persephone couldn't help the sympathy wash over her at her mother's cries. She knew he was doing this to hurt Demeter, he didn't care about her.**

"**Better she learn quickly then…That is my final word!" He thundered, bringing his fist down with a crack as his throne was suddenly empty, Persephone couldn't move from the shock of it all. She could survive in hell; it was Hades that would kill her. She knew that. And it looked like she was tied to it.**

"Mother." Persephone called, bursting out of the great hall after her mother, but she had already disappeared down the dark corridor. She let out a long sigh, a lump building in her throat as she wrapped her arms around herself in defeat. Moving slowly towards the window opposite where she stood – she watched the sky morph with the rising son.

"You couldn't have just left it alone could you?" His voice was sharp in her ear; the sudden noise making her jump slightly. She turned to see him a mere foot away. His expression one of calm although she could see the storm of anger raging in his eyes. He had no right to be mad at her. She didn't tell him to offer.

"No, I must have been in the same foolish state of mind as you." She smiled bitterly at him before folding her arms over her chest. There was a freezing chill in the hall; she resisted the urge to shiver as she bit her lip to stop her teeth chattering. She only just noticed he had changed clothes. His armour was gone; he wore all black, a long black cloak hanging from his shoulders as he peered down at her.

"Little girls, who play with fire, get their fingers burned." He tipped his head when he said it, making every word hit her ears like a punch to the stomach. She laughed without humour, if this surprised him he didn't show it.

"We both know I'm no little girl." She couldn't help glaring as she slowly turned to make her way back to her room to sleep off this whole drama and imagine it was a dream.

"I can't always be there to clean up after you." The warning in his voice made her turn, her fists clenching as she wanted badly to hit something. Preferably his face.

"I don't need you, to do anything for me." She spoke the words through her teeth, as she focused on relaxing her hands at her sides.

"Keep yourself out of my business, life, and existence." She finished, the venom in her voice didn't shock him; he wanted her to hate him. It kept things easy.

"You are my business." He stated it like a fact that was not to be disputed. His eyes calm as they ran over her. Her face was alive with such beautiful fury it made his heart twist in his chest.

"Wrong, I'm far from it. You made that clear… or do you not remember?" She shouldn't have said that. Something crossed his face, like what she said actually hurt him… that was impossible. Nothing hurt him. His eyes were full of emotion as they caught her own, until she was drowning in blue. She noticed the shadows under his eyes and the thin look to his cheeks. He looked like he wasn't feeding. She couldn't help the concern that made her stomach tense. She grew annoyed at the guilt building up inside of her. The tears brimmed up in her eyes as a lump built in her throat – she shouldn't care. She shouldn't. She was nothing to him.

"Why don't you just go back to your hellhole and seduce some nymphs…it's what your good at." She snapped, hoping the dark of the corridor would hide her blush; he was still looking at her. The sadness in his bottomless eyes was quickly replaced by anger.

"You're being most rude." His words were sharp, his face looking more demonic than she had ever seen it. She didn't care if he was angry with her. He had wounded her more than he would ever know… so she was taking as many kicks as she could get.

"Like I care." Was her final word, she intended to spin away dramatically and leave him standing in the middle of the hall on his own. But he took a step forward and she was frozen in place. His lips moved as if to form words but something over her shoulder made him stop and take a step back. She span around quickly, her own hair flying into her eyes but when she pushed it back there was nothing there. Her brows furrowed as she turned back to see whether he was losing his mind. But he was gone. A slither of black smoke the only evidence he was ever there. She moved to the window, looking at her hands where they rested on the marble, the orange light of the sun making her skin seem golden. She smiled, releasing a sign before sliding down the wall and resting her head against her knees, silent tears dripping down her cheeks.

"**I thought we had an agreement." He was annoyed, Zeus couldn't blame him. A sudden change in plans was most annoying.**

"**If you had her now she'd be in no condition for what you need her for." He sighed, turning to see his son's face pulled tight with rage – his hands fisting and relaxing as he tried to stay calm.**

"**You can be certain of that?" He sighed, eyes closing as he pinched the bridge of his nose.**

"**The reason you fail to get where you need to be in this war is because Demeter is in control of your destination." The golden haired god explained, laying a hand on his sons shoulder.**

"**Either she will break from lack of communication from her daughter, or Hades will be tempted to do something foolish and Demeter will snap. She'll destroy her own lands with rage…I'm almost as cleaver as I look." He continued, letting a small smile light his face. But he wasn't buying it.**

"**You broke your bargain to me…you said she was mine." Anger was still in his voice but Zeus sensed he was giving in. He had to. What else was there to do?**

"**And she will be…I thought you'd want her broken in first. Broken women are so easier to mould." Zeus grinned, he couldn't hand Persephone over now. She was a raging bull of a woman – all about purity and the strength of women. It made him nauseous. She needed to be tamed and Hades, although he was a retched fool. Had an excellent record for breaking even the strongest spirits. Even if he couldn't, hell would make her more lenient in time.**

Thanks for reading! Please review. Sorry if I'm still confusing you all :P it will get better. Promise.

Ivy xxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**He sat on a red velvet chase within his study. It faced the large, dark marble fireplace. Flames appeared at his command, low and flickering in the hearth as he felt all the tension leaving his body. The fire comforted him in a way no one but he would understand. There was a one lit that night. **

**The golden light from the flames made her skin glow. She sat on his lap, skirt bunched up to expose her to mid thigh. He ran his hands up and down the smooth flesh of her legs. She had moaned against his lips, pulled back and kissed his neck. One of his hands had fisted in her hair, cinnamon curls wrapping round his fingers as she continued to torture his neck. His chest was bare, her hands lightly scratching it as she moved closer to him. He could feel the thrumming of her heart through her thin flesh, taste her emotions in the air as a wave of her desire washed over him. His heart came alive in his chest as his flesh burned where she touched him. **

"**How long until the brat gets here?" The voice pulled him out of his thoughts so abruptly he had to remember where he was. He looked around slowly, cursing himself for letting his memory get the better of him. Almost letting himself settle back down when he remembered his distraction. He turned to find Hecate watching him. She leant against the wall to his left, arms folded as an amused smile claimed her face.**

"**She's a goddess and deserves your respect. And she'll be here this evening." Hades replied coldly, turning back to the fire as he slumped in his seat, he really needed to get some sleep. He gave up hoping she would go away, Hecate was persistent to say the least.**

"**Half Goddess, it hardly counts." She snorted under her breath. Hades ignored her, but hearing her move around out of his line of sight was unsettling. Suddenly she was behind him, a light hand on his shoulder as she leant over the chase to whisper into his ear.**

"**You look bored my lord." Her long black hair brushed against his cheek and he sat forward, hands braced on his knees.**

"**Not now Hecate." Was his simple response, he was too tired to be angry – even the demon part of him was far too exhausted to rise up and convince him to do something stupid.**

"**Yes, that nymph last night probably tired you out." She snapped, removing herself quickly from behind him. He bit his lip to conceal his poor attempt at laughter. Spreading rumours about his own sex life was pathetic…it was even more pathetic that he actually couldn't lie with a woman, his mind, heart and other critical part of his anatomy were not interested. Not unless she had russet curls, the saddest brown eyes he had even seen and an attitude like a double edged sword. It was like she'd pierced his skin, embedded herself and driven him insane.**

"**I'm busy anyway; Achlys needs to speak with me." Hecate sneered defensively, making Hades turn to see her flip her hair, amusement in his eyes as he watched the anger in her expression.**

"**Give him a kiss from me." He smiled angelically, making her curl her lips into a snarl as she folded her arms across her chest.**

"**Don't come looking for favours Hades." She gritted out; steel eyes glaring before she stuck up her chin and span to exit the room – swaying her hips as she went. She was nearing the large oak doors when Hades laughed, he was about to turn back to the fire, letting his memories torture him some more when he saw Thanatos enter the room. The ancient God's expression was as carefree as always; silver eyes warm in contrast to his sisters.**

"**Everything alright?" He enquired, hands folded behind his back as he tipped his head ever so slightly in question. Hecate snorted as she walked past him, promptly slamming the door. He watched it shudder for a moment longer before his attention focused on Hades, both eyebrows raised.**

"**Turing down Hecate – are you ill?" He smiled, slowly moving closer in his usually graceful manor. **

"**Not now Thanatos." Hades sighed in response, looking at the fire and gritting his teeth. He had no idea why he lowered himself to Hecate – then a name ran through his mind and he remembered exactly why. He'd die if he didn't.**

"**Where's your wine, your usually on it by now." Thanatos continued his questioning, taking the seat next to his friend as Hades turned to glare.**

"**I said not now." He repeated, there was no harshness in his voice. He just didn't feel like being reminded of what a waste of a God he was, or had turned into over the last few months.**

"**Touchy. When's the last time you looked in a mirror – or is this a rugged look your going for." He just didn't know when to give up, but Hades quickly forgave the God of the dead, his smile bringing out one on Hades' own lips. He wouldn't rise to his taunting, but he was glad Thanatos was here to drag him out of his own mind once in awhile. There was a silence, Hades looked down at the pile of records at his feet, pulling a few pieces into his lap as Thanatos rose like a ghost from his seat and began to wander the room. Knowing Hades wouldn't say anymore on his own.**

"**When does our guest arrive?"He cleared his throat, picking up objects, inspecting them before placing them back down again.**

"**Soon." Hades sighed, lifting his eyes to follow his movements as Thanatos made a sound halfway between a laugh and a sigh.**

"**Are you going to give me his name this time or storm off again? If you are, I'd like to stress that it did take me two hours to find you in this maze of a palace." He stated clearly, spinning around as his face was expressionless, waiting for Hades' reply. It was met with nothing but coldness. **_**He had to bring up the problem,**_** Hades thought. There was a pause in which the Lord of the underworld composed himself and tried to untwist the records from his now clenched hands.**

"**It's not a God – she's a goddess… or half if you want to be specific. Lady Persephone." Hades stated carefully, his voice bored as he returned his gaze to the fire.**

"**Demeter's mortal child?" Hades held up a hand at his friend's words, eyes meeting again.**

"**Half mortal." He stated firmly, Thanatos raised his eyebrow at the correction but didn't have time to think about it. The dark lord was already on his feet, looking like he was about to leave the room.  
>"Dangerous business sending her down here, Zeus must not be thinking straight." He thought he had contained Hades' thoughts, he knew his friend would flee again but at the question the god froze at the door before turning slowly.<br>"He's thinking perfectly straight. The danger is an added bonus to having her out of his sight." Thanatos was instantly confused, what trouble could a half mortal cause to have people wishing her dead? And what in earth had she done to upset Hades? Thanatos didn't believe he'd ever seen Hades like this.**

"**What did she do?" He stated carefully, Hades didn't meet his eyes; he stared down at the floor with nothing but anger and coldness in his expression.**

"**She was born." The words were so bitter, gritted out like it was the last worst thing that could happen on the earth. This wasn't like Hades…he didn't hate people so quickly. Not people he didn't know. He got on well with Demeter. Then it all made sense. This was one of Zeus' games.  
>"Yes, he never did take rejection well." Thanatos stated slowly, sighing as sympathy filled him for Demeter's situation. Zeus had wanted her, he had said no and now she was alone – having taken out her mortal lover – and now removing her child. He glanced up to see Hades expression had softened; his eyes were far away – looking ancient as he at the fire from across the room.<strong>

The door swung open with such force it crashed against the white stone wall, splinters flying everywhere. Persephone jumped up from where she was sitting on the bed, her hairbrush flying out of her hand. Her mother stormed in, fists clenched as her face was burning red. She lunged for the glass vase that sat on Persephone's dresser and flung it across the room. It shattered against the wall sending glass everywhere.

"Did that help?" Artemis asked, walking past Persephone as she plucked the hairbrush of the floor and placed it on the dresser. She span gracefully, leaning back against it, studying Demeter as she turned and slammed the bedroom door, making the whole room vibrate. There was a long silence, she stood for a moment, staring at the glass shards on the floor as she tried to control her breathing.  
>"No." she finally gritted out, clenching her fists before straitening up and turning to her daughter – whose eyes were still wide in shock. Persephone didn't know what to do, all words died on her tongue. Her mother had been to see Zeus again after yesterday's decision, whatever she had planned to bargain obviously didn't work. The hurt in Demeter's eyes was so strong Persephone could feel her heart cracking under the pressure. She quickly composed herself, shaking her head and stepping forward.<p>

"Mother, really it will be fine." She half stuttered, plastering on her most reassuring smile as Artemis nodded in agreement. Demeter wasn't over her fury yet; the meadow outside Persephone's bedroom was half covered in darkness, even though a few minutes ago it had been midday.

"It will not. Be. Fine." She bit back, eyes hard and cold as Persephone sighed, she thought it best to let her mother get this off her chest.

"He has no right to do this!" She screamed, stepping away from Persephone as her eyes scanned the room for something else to throw. She looked her age when she acted like this, Persephone could see from the look on Artemis' face that she was agreeing. Demeter looked like Persephone s older, more beautiful sister on a good day.

"She did try to attempt treason." Artemis chipped in; only to receive a look so cold from Demeter she made the decision to exit the conversation.

"Sorry." She muttered, looking down as Persephone sighed and moved to stand before her mother.

"It's only until he bores and picks something else to tease." She reasoned, tipping her head as Demeter tried to avoid the soft smile her daughter was giving her.

"You're a brave girl." She stated quickly, looking down and grasping Persephone hand in her own before looking up again. Her wintergreen eyes were swimming with tears as she looked like she hadn't slept in a decade.

"I'll be back before you know it." Persephone whispered, stepping closer and smiling, although she was filling up at the sight of her mother breaking down in this way. She was always the level headed one. Now she knew there was no way out of her punishment, Zeus wanted something and he always got it.

"Hera's not happy about it all; she's in our corner on this. I'm sure she can twist his punishment – eventually." Her voice was so full of conviction it made Persephone genuinely laugh. Her mother always was the fighter.

"Just be yourself." Demeter continued, releasing Persephone's hand as she pulled her daughter to her chest. Smoothing her hand over her copper curls as she rubbed her back.

"He'll hate it, you'll be back before the weeks out." Persephone nodded against her mother's shoulder, holding her tightly as she decided to finally be brave for Demeter's sake. Being herself had led her heart through a thorn bush of a maze, and it was still healing from the scratches. Being in Hades realm had been her dream once, but he'd chosen to end it. Thinking of her stay in the underworld chilled her to the bone. It seemed she wasn't over her torturing yet – she had to endure close contact with Hades for however long Zeus chose. She honestly didn't know if she would survive it. But she'd never let her mother see the fear in her heart.

**She'd told her mother to stay with the nymphs; a second goodbye would be far too painful to endure. She hated lying. She had gone from her very plain, simple room on Olympus to an empty boring corridor in only a few minutes. Apparently she was to wait here until someone came for her. She played with the velvet sleeve of her travelling cloak as she looked up and down the endless hallway. She hadn't bothered to do anything extravagant with her hair; she had just braided it and pulled up the cloaks hood to hide her laziness. It was a simple shade of purple but it was the fanciest thing she had – and Artemis had argued she should go for the vain look. Hades hated vain Goddesses… it would have worked if he didn't already know her better than her own skin. Persephone sighed, arms wrapping around herself as she leant her head against the wall in self pity. She planned on staying there for a few hours when somebody cleared their throat. She span to find a small woman standing by her side – an angelic smile upon her face. Her hair was bright silver, her eyes a confusing shade of purple – but she was extraordinarily beautiful. Persephone was gawking like a moron when she outstretched her hand.**

"**Persephone?" The woman enquired her voice so soft and musical Persephone instantly identified her as a Goddess. Persephone bowed her head respectfully, taking the woman's as looked like she'd almost burst with excitement.**

"**I'm Hestia…your mother must have mentioned me." She chimed, pulling Persephone closer by the hand, kissing both of her cheeks quickly before releasing her hand and grinning. Hestia? She could be, She looked younger than Persephone's 20 mortal years – yet there Hades' younger sister stood. Although they looked nothing alike. Hades was dark and pensive; this woman looked like the embodiment of happiness with a beautiful face stuck on top.  
>"You have grown into a fine woman." She continued, eyes running over Persephone as she let out a sigh of relief.<strong>

"**So glad you could join us." Was her final word as she suddenly linked Persephone's arm and began to guide her down the plain white corridor. Persephone was just about to enquire as to where they were going on Olympus when there was a flash. Both her ears popped as her feet seemed to leave the ground, hitting them again seconds later. Persephone's hands snapped up to her eyes to protect them from the bright light as she stumbled backwards into a wall. She gasped in shock, pulling her hands away from her face as a cold draught ran past her. She wasn't in the boring hallway anymore.**

"**I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you hadn't travelled our way before!" Hestia cried, suddenly standing before Persephone as she held her hands, eyes wide and looking for forgiveness.**

"**It's alright…" Persephone coughed weakly with a smile. She needed to get to her chamber before she threw up. Her heart was thrumming so fast it was a miracle she hadn't fainted. She let Hestia pull her away from the wall as they started walking again – Persephone tried to not trip over her own feet as she admired her surroundings. They were walking down a narrow corridor made completely of black marble with silver flecks embedded into the stone. Exquisitely carved lamps hung from the ceiling as the light reflected perfectly off the silver within the stone.**

"**Don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks…I promise." The goddess chuckled from her side, giving her arm a gentle squeeze, Persephone found herself letting out a nervous laugh. If the halls looked like this…she could imagine what the rest of the underground palace was like.**

"**Everyone is extremely excited…it's been years since we've had a guest." Hestia continued as they turned a corner, and then another, and another – it was like a maze. Persephone found herself looking over her shoulder as she tried to remember the way.**

"**Your rooms just down here." She almost sang as she released Persephone's arm and moved to skip ahead. She looked over her shoulder to smile encouragingly at Persephone. Persephone's mouth opened to shout a warning but Hestia had already collided with a taller shape that was coming down the hallway. Persephone moved quickly to catch up with Hestia as the Goddess steadied herself against the wall. She looked like she was about to laugh, apologise and walk on….but then she figure stepped into the light of one of the lamps. She was tall, stick thin and had a face that looked like Aphrodite had carved it herself. Although her red full lips were set in a frown as she glared down at Hestia.**

"**Hecate." Hestia said stiffly, bowing her head in respect but Hecate didn't move to repeat the gesture of respect. Her steel eyes holding no emotion as she flicked her long black hair over one shoulder.**

"**Why, it's my favourite problem." Hecate glared, her arms folded over her very full and noticeable chest, well it was half hanging out of her silver gown. She stared the small goddess down with such hatred Persephone felt the need to step in.**

"**Why don't you go and cause some suffering…it's all your good at." Hestia snapped, the venom in her voice shocking Persephone as she waited for Hecate's reaction. But she didn't really react. A cruel smile lit her lips as she tipped her head towards Persephone.**

"**Who's the girl?" It wasn't a serious question, she sounded like any answer Hestia gave would just amuse her.**

"**Persephone." Hestia replied calmly, it was the word girl that had Persephone responding before she could help herself.**

"**Woman actually, I thought that was obvious." Persephone interpreted, giving Hecate a cold look before folding her arms.**

"**Woman indeed, there's far less Goddess in you than I imagined." Hecate laughed, her eyes running over Persephone with contained amusement.**

"**But what does one expect when pure blood is mixed with the primal gunk of humans" She finished, glaring as she gave Persephone a look of pure disgust. That did it.**

"**There's enough Goddess in me for you to watch your tongue, trust me on that." Hestia was the one who gasped, spinning around to stare in shock at Persephone who stood with her arms folded over her chest, glaring at Hecate. She didn't care if she was being impolite; this goddess had no right to criticise something she knew nothing about. Their eyes locked, Persephone held her own as she glared at Hecate – the goddess seemed to become only more irritated by Persephone not backing down. Persephone could feel black clouding her vision but she fought it off, keeping her calm as she could feel the tension become thicker and thicker between their two forms. **

"**Hecate!" His voice snapped the tension like it had never existed; Persephone spun towards the sound, eyes wide as his face was a mask of pure rage. Hades stood by his sisters side, moving quickly to stand before Hecate – Persephone quickly backed away from him. Her cheeks burning scarlet. Hestia was already at her side, giving her a reassuring smile.**

"**Leave." Hades barked, his face flushing red as he continued to glare at Hecate. Persephone heard the woman grit her teeth as she pulled away slowly before flipping her hair and disappearing in a flash of silver. Hades kept his back to them for a moment longer before he turned, having calmed himself down. He wore and expression of complete boredom – avoiding Persephone's face. She noticed he was completely informal, wearing simple black linen pants and a white shirt – his hair push back as it was still wet.**

"**I was showing Persephone to her room…" Hestia began but her confidence seemed to vanish with Hades' presence. She was tense, like she was apologising for something.**

"**I'll take it from here." He responded calmly, giving his sister a warm smile but Persephone could have sworn she heard the goddess sigh. She bowed respectfully, threw a sideways smile at Persephone before walking down the dark corridor. Persephone watched her figure vanish and the sound of her footfalls fade away. There was a long silence before Hades cleared his throat, ice shot through her veins as she realised she was alone with him. This was bad.**

"**Your sister is quite charming…too bad manners didn't brush off on you." Persephone smiled calmly, not letting the awkwardness she felt about the situation known to him. He seemed to study her for a moment, cold eyes holding her own before he shrugged.**

"**Too bad your mother's level head didn't find its way onto your shoulders." Was his simple reply, a cruel smile lighting his lips.**

"**It's been minutes and you're already picking fights" He continued, his tone anything but polite. She raised her eyebrows, pushing back the hood of her cloak as his gaze stayed focused on her face.**

"**You never, test a demon. Especially unarmed and untrained." He stated it like he was warning a small child, that's what set Persephone off.**

"**Unless your memory deceives you, I've handled demons before – "She began, fists clenched as he simply stared at her, folding his arms.**

"**Not like her." He snapped, eyes hard as they bore into her. She cleared her throat, tipped her chin up in defiance and met his eyes.**

"**They claim a pound of flesh and now she's after mine… I'm trembling." Her lips curled slightly as she shrugged and waited for his reaction – he laughed. She wasn't expecting that.**

"**Except Hecate goes for the heart – you'll find living difficult after that." He smiled, coming closer and she forgot just how big he was in that moment. He surrounded her completely. Something warm fluttered in her chest but she shook it off.**

"**It's useless anyway, whether in her hand or my chest makes no difference." She said it slowly; the truth clear in her words as he stopped his movements, the words burned something inside him – his heart contracted painfully as she cleared her throat.**

"**Now, I assume you eat down here so I'd like to gage myself before dinner – if you don't mind." She stated calmly, gesturing for him to carry on with the tour. He studied her for a moment longer before swiftly turning and continuing in guiding her to her chamber. He walked fast, staying ahead of her and she thanked the titans for that small mercy. She was too busy keeping her eyes off Hades' broad back when he stopped suddenly and she almost collided with him. Almost. She moved as far away as the narrow corridor would allow, noticing he had stopped outside a very large, very old oak door that was almost embedded into the stone wall. He opened the door easily enough, stepping inside and gesturing her in. She kept her composure; the expression on her face showed boredom, her heart on the other hand was somersaulting in her chest. Any nervousness she was experiencing quickly faded away.**

"**I hope it's pleasant enough for your stay." She didn't really hear Hades over the sound of her jaw hitting the floor. The room was huge, perfectly square in shape as its main feature was the enormous fireplace that claimed half the wall opposite the bed. The bed itself looked like it could sleep 4 people at least. It had a high back head bored made of dark rich wood that made the red silks and velvets the room was furnished with stand out. A huge chandelier hung high up in the centre of the room, light hitting every surface. She stood there dumbfounded as he quickly made for the door again. She shook her head, spinning to the sound of him opening the door.**

"**You'll be escorted to dinner by Aurelia, Hestia's shade. She'll be along within the hour." He bowed his head respectfully before simply leaving the room. She just stood in the massive room as it seemed to grow bigger with every breath she took.**

Sorry for the delay…I've lost all concept of time recently. Anyway, thank you for reading… and for the lovely comments

Ivy xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

He hated himself, more than hated himself. If he could have an out of body experience he would inflict serious pain onto himself. He arrived in a simple dark hallway in the underworld, a shudder running down his body at the sudden change in temperature. The hot, thick air of the training room was a complete contrast to the freezing dark corridors. He braced himself against the wall, head tipped back as he took a deep breath. His simple white shirt was damp with sweat, clinging to his skin as he began to cool down. He felt the way he always did after a good session, his muscles were relaxed, and his heart pounded against his ribs as a warm feeling filled his chest. It would fade soon, he knew that. Training couldn't occupy him for long – he kept his mind busy to forget. But she was always there. He didn't know how he would survive her sentence here. He'd removed himself from her presence on Olympus for a good reason. Now the darker part of his soul was stirring again. She drove him to near insanity, with her face that gave nothing away. Did she still feel it? Did she see how hard it was for him? Of course she didn't…she hated him now.

Footsteps came fast down the corridor as Hades straightened up; Aurelia had towels piled high in her grey arms.

"My Lord," She bowed awkwardly, eyes wide at the sight of him in such a strange state.

"Aurelia…could you make sure Persephone is ready and safely escorted to the dining room please?" He wasn't really asking, but she nodded genuinely, a small smile on her face.

"Of course my lord, I've heard only great things about the Lady." She grinned, bowing once more before scurrying off down the dark passage way. He exhaled sharply, deciding the more time he spent around Persephone – the better he would feel and realise he made the right decision. He was always a terrible liar.

_**Finger tips dust down her arms leaving goose bumps in their wake. Soft, light kisses dust her temple as her heart flutters wildly in her chest. She takes in a deep breath, taking in the cool air from the open window. The kisses end at her cheek before swooping to her neck, becoming far more passionate as he nips and sucks her sensitive skin. She gasps, her eyes opening as she pulls away and spins to see him.**_

"_**You're distracting me from practice," Is her half hearted and breathless warning. He grins against her skin in response.**_

"_**You're terrible anyway." She moves to swat his arm, but he captures her hands in his, pinning them to her side as he swoops forward and claims her neck once more.**_

"_**You could never be terrible." He whispers against her skin, an apology that brings a small smile to her lips. He'd always apologise…use to, things were much more permanent now.**_** With that thought the laughter and warmth faded.**

**She came back to reality and back to her senses. She was brushing her hair in front of one of the vast mirrors that occupied the guest room. It was all she could do to keep herself away from the comfortable bed and keep her mind off sleep. **

**She didn't know how long it had been, he had said within the hour. She didn't know what to expect for an underworld dinner or where to go or who would be there. But she ignored all that, keeping with the polite and goddess side of herself, she decided to dress anyway. Before she left Olympus her mother had picked out her day dress. It was brown, boring and was part of the get Hades to despise you act. It itched and Persephone was certain she could make him despise her with flesh on show as well as without…mainly because she hated him…and he must not have been any fonder of her.**

**With the help of Artemis she had smuggled a few things into her trunks, respectable gowns fit for a goddess. Persephone already had a hard enough time convincing people she was one, it was her birth right and she would dress like it if she wanted to. If she was being completely honest she craved her hunting leathers, her scuffed black boots and corseted armour Artemis had made her. But she was used to missing things… it seemed with Zeus' mood she would have to get used to living without. She pulled out a simple deep blue cotton dress from one of her trunks and put it on, braiding her hair in a sensible fashion before sitting on the comfortable bed to lace her sandals up. Then she waited. And waited.**

**She must have sat there for at least 30 minutes. The fire had been healthy before she began perusing the room, unpacking a few essentials, combining her hair, reminiscing about Hades and dressing. Now it was dying a death in the hearth. She let out a long breath she didn't realise she had been holding. She needed to get out of the room. It was reminding her to much of a certain God that had brought her here. Dark, slightly gloomy but at the same time unbelievably beautiful. It drew her in, making her feel safe, the warm fire and thick velvets that coated everything. She knew though, just like him it would change. The soft mattress beneath her would likely turn to nails the moment she got comfortable – when she really needed its comfort. The sudden knock at the door threw her back into reality. She stumbled to her feet and made it swiftly across the room. The door was heavy as she pulled it aside and was met with a very strange looking young woman. Her hair was silver, her eyes were silver and her skin was the oddest colour grey.**

"**My lady, Lord Hades has sent me to collect you for dinner." She nodded respectfully as Persephone was still taking in the woman's features. There was a long pause as Aurelia shuffled awkwardly in the doorway. Persephone quickly came to her senses, flashing her most convincing smile as she stepped out of the room.**

"**Lead the way." She half chimed, ignoring the sickening feeling in her stomach. She just knew this was going to go horribly wrong. **

The door closed behind her with a bang and she was faced with a very large and intimidating dining room. The table almost ran the length of the room, but only one end was set for dinner. Persephone made her way slowly towards it, taking in the huge chandelier that hung high above. The dining room was nothing like her room; it was darker, made completely of black marble. The walls in each corner were covered by shelves of books as there was a scattering of high backed chairs near the enormous fire which stood in the middle of one of the longer walls. She gravitated towards it, a large mirror hung above the hearth, reflecting the dark scene of the room. She found herself in front of it, reaching up; she let her fingers run across the glass as she admired the craftsman ship. It was surrounded by wood that had been carved to look like vines – all reaching out towards the glass. She was tracing what seemed to be a thorn when she noticed there was another person in the reflection. He was sitting in one of the high backed chairs behind her, with an almost amused look on his face.

"Gods above Hades you scared me!" She cried, spinning around as a hand flew to her chest to keep her heart from flying out. He just sat there for another moment before unfolding himself, standing tall as a smile spread across his lips for only a moment. She remembered that smile. It's the one he wore when he used to creep up on her with gifts while she monotonously tried to learn the harp. She cast away the memory, shaking her head as she cleared her throat.

"I was…" she began, cheeks reddening as she fumbled for an explanation.

"Admiring the furnishings?" He commented simply and she looked up to find him still smiling. He was looking right at her, his silver eyes holding her own. She wondered if he could see it there. How her fingers itched and her pulse thrummed in her ears as she resisted moving closer. She stood there, frozen in thought. Admiring the fact that he was wearing all black, right down to his ridding boots – and it made him all the more forbidden.

"Persephone! There you are!" The voice jolted her back into reality as she span around, wide eyed to see Hestia had suddenly appeared in the room. A bright smile upon her face as her silver hair was hanging around her in tight ringlets. She wore of lavender dress that made her eyes all the more noticeable. Persephone felt awfully underdressed as she moved gracefully across the room to stand before her.

"Oh don't you look wonderful" Hestia grinned, tipping her head as Persephone blushed furiously.

"Thank you…you look lovely Hestia." She blurted out awkwardly, Persephone wasn't a girly girl – she was used to complimenting the Amazon's sword technique.

"Brother." She nodded respectfully to Hades who was still behind Persephone. She turned then to see him, his face unreadable as he kept his gaze on his sister.

"Hestia." He replied with a soft smile, there was movement as the only door in and out of the room swung open, a tall lean man walked in. His hair was a dusty shade of brown as his eyes were the same penetrating silver as Hecate's.

"Don't leave me out." He grinned at the small gathering by the fire and Persephone suddenly wondered how many people were coming for dinner. There was only so much attention she could take.

"Persephone…" Hestia began, gesturing to the new arrival as he approached.

"This is Lord Thanatos." she announced, a smile on her face as she gestured towards the very calm looking God.

"My Lady." He bowed respectfully, his expression never changing as Persephone couldn't help but notice the way Hestia was looking up at him.

"And Hecate I'm sure you had the pleasure of meeting." His words removed Hestia's smile as Persephone suddenly lost all enthusiasm for dinner. She turned to see that in fact the Goddess had already entered the room and taken a seat at the table. Completely ignoring the gathering.

"I take it mothers not joining us?" Hestia stated quickly, annoyance clear in her voice as she kept her eyes off Hecate.

"No, she has…business to attend to." Hades replied, gesturing quickly to where Persephone was supposed to sit. She shot him a glare but it just caught the back of his head as she quickly sat down – calming her annoyance. She sat next to Hecate and on her other side was Hades at the head of the table.

"Not surprised, she's starved herself all week – it's about time she got a good feed." Hecate continued, flapping out her napkin as she laid it gently on her lap – one perfect eyebrow arched as she looked over the table.

"Let's just hope she doesn't get too into it and kill the poor bastard…we won't hear the end of it." She chuckled to herself – Persephone went scarlet. Sexual activity would never be mentioned at the table on Olympus…it wasn't spoken of in public.

"A change of subject is in order I believe." Hestia cleared her throat, her cheeks bright red also as Persephone just looked down at her dinner plate. She pretended to show no interest, so no one at the table felt the need to explain something she already knew so well. She knew Hades mother was a demon that feeds off energy to survive, energy created from certain sexual activities. Her only son feeds off the same energy…she couldn't help throw a glance at him with the direction of her thoughts. Unluckily for her he was already watching her.

"Zeus has sent me certain rules for you to abide by," he began, clearing his throat as he reached for his wine and a piece of bread. Persephone took the time to quickly select some bread, cheese and olives before he put her in such a bad mood she didn't feel like eating.

"How am I not surprised?" She muttered to herself, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at him. Putting on her best bored expression – the quicker this was over the better.

"You did commit an offence against his kingdom and as punishment you are to be educated her in the etiquette of the Gods…if you like." He began; gesturing with his hands like them having a normal conversation was a day to day occurrence. It seemed like he was a better performer than she remembered.

"That's ridiculous." Persephone sighed, not letting anger have her as she knew that would only entertain Hades – and then she would get mad. Having one of their ex-almost- but-not-quite-lover disputes at the dinner table would not help. She snatched up her wine and began to drink, giving her lips something else to do than argue – but Hestia continued for her anyway.

"This is ludicrous, trapping you like an animal – he should be ashamed and so should you – bowing to such a tyrant." She snapped, her fists coming to rest on the table as she tipped her chin ever so slightly in defiance.

"Hestia." Hades sighed, dropping his head into one of his hands as she let out a sharp breath of annoyance. She didn't have time to finish her rant because Hecate had better ideas. There was a clatter of silver as Persephone glanced across the table to see Thanatos scrambling to save the salad as he'd somehow managed to knock the silver serving dish.

"Thanatos, you know…if you kept your eyes on your meal and off Hestia you'd make a lot more mess." Hecate had only just finished when Persephone gasped, forgetting that she was drinking wine. The liquid burned her lungs as she began to cough.

"Excuse me!" Thanatos' jaw almost hit the table, body tensing as he stared at Hecate in obvious shock.

"Come on brother I'm not blind you've been doing it for the past century! It's rather annoying." Hecate sighed, arms folded across herself as she leant back in her chair. Persephone continued to choke as she only just realised Hades was patting her on the back at the same time Hestia was thrusting a glass of water right under her nose. Persephone took it and drank slowly – trying to calm her erratic heart as she turned to see Hades, he quickly dropped his hand from her back. She quickly picked up her butter knife and tried to continue with dinner – the table had other ideas.

"I mean…she's not that impressive." The Goddess continued, sipping her wine as Hestia released a gasp.

"Says the Goddess who has to take her clothes off to make an impression!" Persephone was shocked by the amount if venom in Hestia's calm voice as her butter knife slid from her fingers. There was an awkward silence, Thanatos and Hestia glaring at Hecate, who was still calmly taking a sip of her wine. Hades had his head buried in his hands as Persephone could hear him muttering something to himself.

"Hades doesn't seem to mind." Was Hecate's simple, delayed response. Persephone shook off the sting of the words. Hades could sleep with whoever he so desired, it wasn't anything to do with her. Her shaking hand wrapped around her goblet as she began to calmly drink, refusing to look to her right where she would meet nothing but Hades gaze.  
>"Nor half the Gods in the realm. Apparently!" Anger was clear in Hestia's expression as she refused to look at Thanatos. Hecate was snarling now as she slammed her own goblet down onto the table, wine spilling out onto the white table cloth like blood.<p>

"Says the timid little virgin over here – who gave you a backbone?" Hecate spat with such anger, Persephone couldn't help gawping, her meal now forgotten.

"I'll rip yours out if you don't close that trap you call a mouth." Was Hestia's reply, narrowing her eyes as she breathed heavily as her fists clenched upon the table.

"I'd love to see you try." She snarled in response, both women now locked in a death stare as Thanatos looked more than a little confused.

"Ah, it seems I didn't miss anything." A calm voice suddenly interrupted as everyone's attention turned quickly from the Hecate-Hestia stand off to the doorway.

"Erebos…what are you doing here?" Hades voice broke the silence, the sharpness of his tone startling Persephone ever so slightly as she turned to see his face. His gaze was directly on Erebos, his face drawn into a tight mask of controlled rage.

"I've come to speak with Hecate…" The God began, a cruel smile on his lips before his eyes drifted over the table, zeroing in on Persephone. He was tall and thick like he was built of pure muscle. He had raven hair and matching eyes, his face marked with several scars. Persephone could tell from across the room that he was dangerous. He held her gaze, moving closer as he was soon standing besides Hades, one arm leaning across the back of his chair as he peered down at her.

"I'm sorry I don't believe we have met." He grinned, his teeth strangely sharp like a wild cats. Persephone looked up at him in slight confusion as he turned to Hades with a charming smile.

"Hades…manners?" He asked, his voice polite but Hades still gritted his teeth, still glaring at the man that was now towering over his chair.

"Lord Erebos…this is the Lady Persephone." He was hesitant, his whole body tense as he refused to look at Persephone.

"Demeter's daughter?" Erebos enquired, his manners seeming false as he outstretched a pale hand. After years of nagging by her mother, and hours of etiquette training by Artemis, Persephone took his hand against her better judgement.

"My, it seems the rumours leave out your best asset my lady." He continued to speak, his grip on her hand tighter than it needed to be. She could practically feel Hades' gaze on her face.

"W…what would that be?" She stuttered, not sure what to do. The God before her was dangerous – she knew that – but Hades wouldn't…she dropped that thought as soon as it came up. This God wasn't Poseidon and Hades wasn't concerned for her safety anymore. He'd had his fun – she was on her own now.

"Your beauty..." He grinned; flashing sharp pointed teeth before he leant down and kissed the back of her hand. Persephone immediately ran cold, pulling her hand away slowly as he continued to watch her – always smiling. She smiled and looked away – mainly to annoy Hades.

"Erebos…you wished to speak with me?" Hecate ground out, his attention remained on Persephone for another moment before he pulled away, turning swiftly towards the Goddess. Persephone released a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"Yes…It doesn't matter anymore. Something else has caught my attention." He smiled, not looking at Persephone but by the sound of Hades gritting his teeth to her right….she knew it couldn't be good.

"Bit rude to hold a private dinner with a new guest is it not brother?" He continued, turning back to Hades who looked like he was ready to commit murder.

"You'd scare her away." He half snarled in response, Persephone throwing him a look of confusion.

"Not likely, she has a soul of steal – you always were blind to the obvious." Erebos laughed, throwing a wink in Persephone's direction as her eyes went wide.

"Erebos stop drooling I'm trying to eat." Hecate snapped quickly, fists clenched on the table as he turned to look at the Goddess. Persephone kept her gaze firmly on the table cloth, cheeks burning.

"I will have my lords word that we will all equally get to celebrate out new guest together… some won't be happy with the deceit of it all." He stated calmly, pushing away from Hades chair as he began to slowly walk towards the door.

"You have my word…but when I say, not when you decide. I'll see you around Erebos." Hades half spat, watching the God with more hatred in his eyes than Persephone had ever seen.

"My Lord." Erebos bowed mockingly, giving an evil smirk before turning and leaving the room. Persephone heard Hades exhale loudly, but she didn't look at him. Hecate was smashing something at the other end of the table and cursing. Persephone looked up to find Thanatos watching her; he looked like he was thinking – eyes running between Hades and herself. She instantly needed to leave the room.

"Well, if you'll excuse me…it's been a long day." She cleared her throat, rising slowly as she dusted down her skirts. She stepped away from the table as Hestia made a sound of protest. Persephone was about to open her mouth when Hades cut in.

"I'll escort you back to your chambers." He stood, dropping his napkin onto the table before coming to stand near her.

"I'm sure….could…" She began, looking around for Aurelia but there was no sign of the woman. Anyone would do really, anyone but him.

"It's quite alright." Hades replied, something in his voice catching Persephone's attention. Fine, he could walk her back to her stupid room but she would not speak to the man. She nodded, biding the table a goodnight before spinning quickly and walking towards the door. She decided to out walk Hades but that was impossible – he stayed at her side the whole time. She gritted her teeth and looked around at the walls and floor as they left the main hall. She would not speak to him.

They were halfway down the corridor when he cleared his throat and tried to make conversation.

"I apologise for dinner, they're not used to having guests." He stated simply, finding something very interesting in the floor as he kept his eyes down.

"I expected no less from you." She replied quickly and coldly. Effectively trying to kill all further attempts as conversation he might make. Call her a bitch but a man has no right to show affection then walk all over someone and leave them a mess on their own bedroom floor. Her anger was quite justified and he knew it. He sighed in annoyance, glancing at her quickly as she refused to meet his gaze. His eyes focused on her arms as she had them wrapped around herself, she couldn't help it. The hallway was freezing.

"You'll find it cold in the halls at night; you should have worn a cloak." He sighed, his tone bored like she was some kind of idiot.

"If I needed it I would be wearing it." She snapped back, dropping her hands from around herself and tilting her chin up in defiance. She made a mental note to never wear a cloak in his presence.

"You will meet me tomorrow morning for breakfast in the great hall, Aurelia will guide you. We still have the rules to run over." He brushed his shirt down casually, not looking at her as he basically ordered her around.

"I'm a big girl, I can walk myself." Persephone replied coldly, stopping outside her door and resting her hand on the handle. Something seemed to amuse him about her words, he didn't look at her but she could see his smile clearly.

"Aurelia will collect you. Goodnight." He bowed quickly, his face a tight, unreadable mask as he span and disappeared from sight, leaving Persephone standing in the dark as always. It was only then that she realised she hadn't eaten anything. Good job she lost her appetite.

**Sorry for the late post. Work deadlines and family dramas…sorry. Hope you like it. P.s thanks to all the reviewers… you know who you are. Means a lot! Please keep reading and reviewing, a story is nothing without its readers :)**

**Love Ivy **


	5. Chapter 5

"**You have something to tell…." The question was simple as she drummed her long fingernails against her throne. Erebos circled it once, a sure smile on his face before he stopped before his mother – bowing low before speaking.**

"**Hades has a guest." He stood up straight, shocked to see her glaring – she was supposed to be pleased.**

"**I already knew that…" She sighed, winding a long strand of her raven hair around her finger.**

"**The Lady Persephone." He grinned as her head shot around to watch him in slight disbelief.**

"**Her? What is she like?" She asked quickly, dark eyes narrowing as a grin spread across her lips. She leant forward in her chair, trying not to give away her excitement.**

"**The fairest creature I've seen in a long while my lady." His words made Eris face twist into a mask of displeasure.**

"**You'd drool over a wounded dog in a gutter– am I to trust your judgement?" She snapped, annoyed that she hadn't yet seen the cause of her sons torment. That Erebos…such an unworthy worm had. He was quick to comfort her though.**

"**You should see for yourself, I'm sure your son would welcome you with open arms."Eris thought about it, she loved Hades…as much as a demon could love anything…but it was one sided. Ever since this Persephone came into the picture.**

"**He's ashamed of me, of what we are." She growled, her fists clenching as she slumped backwards in her throne – glaring at nothing in particular.**

"**But you're his mother…" Erebos began, his face twisted in disgust at Hades rejection of her.**

"**That I am." She grinned in reply, tipping her head back and looking at the darkness above her. She was going to see the fair Lady Persephone whether Hades liked it or not. He was wasting food, a habit he definitely hadn't caught from her.**

It was probably one of his worse days. He hadn't slept well. His usually pleasant but torturous dream of a certain half God had gone horribly wrong – like it always did. His dreams were no longer fun or amusing – they were simply painful and enough to turn him from sleep for all eternity. It was a mixture of memories and fantasies as always, she sat in his arms upon the forest floor. It was autumn, the skeletons of leaves littered the ground as she wore his cloak. She was warm and soft against the harsh cold chill of the air. He pulled her closer, murmuring things into her ear as she laughed, turning to kiss him. His lips, his neck, his cheeks – anywhere she could reach without leaving the embrace. He lost himself to how his heart pounded in his chest, how air was drawn into his lungs like he actually needed it. He could listen to her laughter and watch her smile all day, but he couldn't. All heat slowly began to leave her body, she shivered against him as he held her tighter, but, She turned into ice in his grasp. Her body went limp, her eyes refused to open no matter how many times he called her name. Her hair lost colour as all life left her body. The rhythmic thud of her heart against his chest slowed and then stopped. And he was left cradling her dead body. It didn't make sense, and that scared him the most. He'd let her go…so why was he still warning himself to stay away.

He woke in a cold sweat and hadn't bothered to try and sleep the rest of the night – he'd only see her again. He'd stayed up all night reading in the library, or trying to. His mind was never really on the page before him. When it was early enough he hunted down Aurelia and asked her to supply breakfast for Persephone and wake her. He thought about the times he used to do it himself, but those times had passed. She wasn't his. She deserved to be with someone who could tell her the emotions of their heart without killing her.

**Persephone hadn't slept well; Aurelia pounding on the door had waked her up. She'd had an awkward non conversational breakfast in her room before being laced into one of her casual dresses. She was too drowsy to complain about the choice. She had been sat down, fed and her hair had been piled on top of her head in intricate curls before Aurelia simply nodded and ushered her down corridor after corridor. Persephone was just about to question where on earth they were going when Aurelia stopped so suddenly she nearly went into the back of the Shade.**

"**Hades will come and collect you in a moment my lady." She span and stated quickly before bowing and walking back the way they had came. Persephone opened her mouth to say something but the shade was already out of hearing distance. She decided to look around instead. The hallway she was in was wide, a simple wooden bench was against a wall, opposite it was a large pair of oak doors. Persephone went up to them but as soon as her hand touched the wood she thought better of it. She had walked in on Hades before…and the embarrassment wasn't worth doing it again. The curiosity of where the doors lead was getting to her but she didn't want to be found looking submissive on the wooden bench. She looked around again and noticed light coming from somewhere down the hall. It was bright orange against the dark marble of the corridor, standing out like a flame amongst ashes. Persephone followed it, coming to a stop when she found the small window it was coming from. And her heart stopped. She didn't realise how far up she was. The sky was orange and pinks like an eternal sunset, cloudless and beautifully bright. She could see tall White Mountains in the distance, poking up from behind a thick forest of ever greens. She looked down and saw the greenest grass, meadows as far as the eye could see. A river cut through the land, branching off like the thick branches of a tree. The water wasn't blue…it was silver. She looked around again, leaning further out as she caught a warm breeze blowing across the land. It seemed the underworld had more to it that darkness.**

"**Beautiful is it not?" A voice asked from behind her, making her heart almost leap out of her throat as she turned to see Thanatos.**

"**My Lord." Persephone rushed, realising she was staring but he smiled – and she decided to stop making a fool of herself.**

"**We try to avoid showing guests this straight away – it is known to bewitch some into staying here." He smiled simply, his hands folded neatly behind his back as he looked over the land below.**

"**Although something tells me your will is stronger." He continued politely and she suddenly found herself speechless – she wasn't used to God's being nice to her. Hades didn't count because he had suddenly stopped and became an even bigger pain in the backside than all the rest.**

"**I don't know about that." She finally laughed, looking back over the landscape.**

"**Nonsense," He half whispered, dragging her attention back to himself as he continued to look at the view like it was the first time he was seeing it.**

" **Myself and Hades cleaned up the Medusa drama – if you hadn't have intervened like you did Hades would have caused murder. You saved me the peace negotiation." He laughed to himself before turning at her and throwing her a look of genuine gratitude. She remembered Hades' anger at the scar she had across her ribs on her right side. The wound had been open too long for him to fully heal it, although he had tried until dawn. Then she remembered the day after – the day he ended it all.**

"**No one has the right to own another's life." She whispered to herself, burning the words into her own mind until she would believe them. **

"**Your fighting skills are something to watch though – I must remember to invite you to train with Hades and myself sometime. He's awfully competitive; I could use a hand on my side." Thanatos continued the friendly conversation – not noticing how she blushed or blinked more times than necessary. She smiled though at his efforts and turned to nod.**

"**I would like that very much – I fear in all these fine silks I'll forget how to master a throwing knife." She laughed and realised she had to make an effort to do it more often.**

"**It is settled then." He grinned and Persephone decided that she liked Thanatos. He had a kind and open face and seemed to not mind her dark moods or quick embarrassment. Perhaps she could be comfortable here.**

"**Thanatos." A cool voice interrupted, making all the muscles in Persephone's body tense as Thanatos turned with his warm smile – Persephone quickly joined in facing Hades – reluctantly of course.**

"**I was just speaking to our guest about the possibility of training with us. Don't want her losing her skill." He laughed, leaning back against the railing with a smirk, Hades' face showed no emotion as he shook his head slowly – not even bothering to greet her.**

"**It's out of the question; any harm she comes under is on my head. Sword play isn't worth that." Was his cool and collected reply as he raised a hand and pulled off a black leather glove and then the other. Thanatos seemed to accept this quietly while anger burned in Persephone's stomach.**

"**Now if you'll excuse us I have to speak with Persephone about the rules." Hades continued, the gloves vanishing from his hands as he nodded to the other God and before Persephone could say her goodbyes he was gone.**

"**I trust you slept well?" He enquired awkwardly but at the same time with the least amount of interest in his voice as he looked over her with a raised eyebrow.**

"**I hope you didn't." She responded simply, straightening herself as she folded her arms. Something crossed his face before he smiled and tuned.**

"**Come." Was his whispered command as she found herself stomping like a 5 year old after the Lord of darkness.**

**He opened the large oak doors she had debated opening herself and gestured for her to follow. She instantly forgot her bad mood at the sight of the room. It was huge like every other room she had been in but every wall was lined floor to ceiling with books. There was a large oak desk in the middle of the room, two huge red velvet chairs at either side as the desk itself was piled high with books and manuscripts. She wandered closer, not sure if she should be amazed or not. She hadn't seen this many books in one room in all her life. Artemis had to steal volumes from the library back home for her… Demeter had many fears. The past was one of them**

"**If you will be seated…" his voice interrupted as he walked past, gesturing to the vacant chair. She sat down as gracefully as possible – although knowing she'd never do it completely convincing enough. Hades didn't waste any time sitting or in giving her the facts. He riffled through a large pile of papers and refused to look at her.**

"**Rule one, you will not leave your room without an escort." He began, looking down at the records in his hands as he carelessly flicked through them. She glared and was sure he could feel the force of it. She wasn't a child; she could walk herself – although he didn't leave much room for argument.**

"**Two, all doors that are locked are off limits…there is to be no wandering…not matter how much you try and persuade Hestia." He looked up giving her a strange look before returning his gaze to the papers in his hand.**

"**Three, you are to attend all meals." He continued as she huffed and crossed her arms – she didn't know why he was bothering – she didn't keep rules that made no sense.**

"**Is that It?" She cut in, eyebrow raised as sarcasm was thick in her voice. He seemed to think about it, watching her closely before remembering what he wanted to say.**

" **Oh, and no picking fights with Hecate." He stated calmly, picking up a goblet and taking a drink before leaning back and waiting for Persephone's response. He knew her too well to imagine she'd take that one lying down.**

"**What can I say, she started it." Was her simple response as she leaned back in her chair. She didn't like the Goddess, there was something about her. Maybe it was the relationship she and Hades seemed to have – or maybe it was just a clash of personalities – she couldn't say for sure yet.**

"**And you always end it…but I'd rather not have to search for a new Goddess." He replied, a ghost of a smile touching his lips and she realised he was trying to make a joke – with her. She stated at him for a moment, waiting for him to put her down or sneer a harsh remark – but none came.**

"**I'm glad you think so highly of my abilities." Her voice slightly shaken as she replied, watching him as his smile widened a fraction.**

"**Let's keep that between the two of us, shall we." His voice was calm, like he was used to referring to them as us…she ignored how it made her heart jump slightly in her chest.**

"**As always." The moment the sigh left her lips she realised just how much was stored between them, she wondered if their was any more room for another secret. She wondered if they were sharing the same thought in that moment. If he remembered everything like she did. Hades quickly pulled her from her thoughts.**

"**I'm sorry if Zeus was hard on you Sep – Persephone. That was not my intention." It was overly formal and the words came out in an awkward way but as she met his eyes she knew he was being sincere, he was apologising. Her throat grew dry as she watched him in slight shock, he never apologised – not with words – not like this. She wondered for a moment why he was doing it, but then she decided that didn't matter. Perhaps if she focused on the now she could get though this hellish stay better.**

"**I know that." She whispered to the table, her fingers twisting her skirt in her lap before she looked back up at him. He'd ruined everything between them, turned her into a lovesick fool and stole off with her heart… but she'd always forgive him – even if she did hate him. He looked at her for a long moment, like he was trying to read an intricate tapestry – his eyes full of something she couldn't place. But she didn't have time to try.**

"**Hades." A voice interrupted her thoughts as she saw Thanatos had entered the room, looking rather sheepish as he nodded respectfully to the pair of them, standing awkwardly near the doorway. Hades seemed to change in that moment, his face losing all warmth as he nodded back at his friend and cleared his throat.**

"**If you could occupy yourself for a few hours, it would be most appreciated. I have a meeting with the God's about the wars above." Hades stated simply, stepping away from the table as Persephone followed his movements – confusion clear on her face. He seemed to go stiff, his face paling as he refused to look at her.**

"**Why can't I go with you?" It was a simple enough question, her eyes moved to Thanatos as he shot her an apologetic smile. Surely such business was something she needed to know if everyone else was going to be there? She was a Goddess too. Something shot across Hades expression before he could hide it…dread – fear perhaps? He shook it off, clearing his throat again and stepping back from the table.**

"**It's another ban on your activities until you learn respect…besides, it's Adult business." His tone was harsh as he looked over her. Her mouth feel slightly open as she stared at him – was he possessed? He'd just apologised and now he was back to making her hate him. If she had a sword she'd stab him for it. He waited for her reaction, calm and collected as her anger built up. Then she let it go.**

"**Pull your head out of your backside Hades before I do it for you." Was her quick response, his eyes went wide as he stared at her in shock. She didn't stay to hear a response; she stood, her chair falling with a loud bang and she whirled around, waltzing past Thanatos and leaving the room , making sure to slam the door as she went. **

She was halfway back to her room when she heard it. A low wining coming from somewhere down the hall. Her first instinct was to ignore it and carry on; she didn't want to get into trouble. Trouble would only lead to her having to see Hades again. A small part of her decided that wasn't exactly the worse thing in the world. She found herself striding towards the noise before she could help herself. Her footsteps were louder than she intended as she half ran through the corridors – hoping not to get caught. She came to a stop at a small, battered wooden door. It had a huge black iron key whole and she had a strange feeling it would be locked. The sound came again, worse this hand hovered above the handle and for a small moment she remembered the rule. She tried the door, and it certainly wasn't locked. She wasn't breaking a rule she decided. Then she opened the door. She thought she'd gotten the wrong room at first. It was dark and bare, a small fire fighting for life in the corner. Persephone looked longer, eyes squinting into the darkness, and then she saw it. There was nothing wrong with the fire…there was just a huge beast of a dog blocking it. Cerberus. She stepped forward as the whimpering grew louder, the door slammed shut behind her as she let go. The creature's cries stopped as its head shot up, its movements unblocked the fire and the room blazed into light. Light enough to see the creature's fangs were bared and it was growling, ready to pounce right at Persephone.

**Sorry for my late reply…thank you for reading and for the lovely reviews and messages. Please keep with me…I'm liking where this is going. Good places only. **

**Thank you!**

**Ivy xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Because you're all fabulous for reading and reviewing…a special quick upload for Valentine's day. Spread the love ;D

"**You didn't have to be so cold with Persephone…she's nothing like the other Goddesses. She has a …" Thanatos began but Hades just sighed. Not really wanting to get into the Persephone discussion right now. He still felt insanely guilty for speaking to her the way he had. He might have gone too far this time.**

"**I know she's nothing like them." He finally replied, head bowed as he pushed away from the wall where he had been waiting. He had sent Thanatos into the debating chamber in his place. With Persephone on the brain and his anger towards Zeus for punishing her in such a way he really didn't want to have to listen to the God's bicker and Ares justify his war. If there was anything important said, Thanatos would fill him in later.**

"**Then why the attitude with her…I'm sure…" Thanatos continued as he looked at his friend in a confused manor. Hades really didn't want to get into the details.**

"**I'm rude with all people Thanatos…one half breed shouldn't concern you so much." He stated as coldly as possible, hating himself more. **

"**Hades, you know…" He started, his tone sharp as Hades began to walk…trying to tune him out.**

"**Thanatos!" A voice cried, stopping Hades as he turned to see Artemis come flying out of the debating chamber and race up to Thanatos – a huge grin on her face.**

"**My Lady Artemis." Thanatos bowed quickly, looking utterly confused at what the Goddess was doing before him.**

"**I know it's rather rude of me but I was wondering if you could give this to Persephone. It's extremely important…and she'll want to read it." She produced a letter from her dress pocket, holding it out as Thanatos looked down at it as if it was speaking to him directly.**

"**All communication is banned to the Goddess while she is in my realm." Hades cut in from a few feet away, arms folded as he leant against the wall again. He didn't miss the was Artemis snarled at him, eyes narrowed before she turned back to Thanatos.**

"**That's why I'm not asking you." She bit back, head tipped upwards as she ignored Hades.**

"**Thanatos please…she must know this." She softened, eyes going wider as Thanatos look between Hades and the Goddess in utter confusion. He sighed finally, bringing a hand to rest on Artemis' shoulder.**

"**I'm sorry Artemis but it is out of my…" He began loudly, waiting for Hades to divert his attention long enough. Before he grabed the letter and shoved it into his pocket with lightning speed.**

"**Care." He finished, releasing her just as Hades tuned back to them with a suspicious look on his face. Artemis smiled slightly before bowing and scuttling off the way she had come. Thanatos caught up to the god of the underworld as they made their way farther down the corridor before turning into another.**

"**You took the letter didn't you?" Hades stated quickly, raising an eyebrow as Thanatos flushed from the lie he was about to tell.**

"**Hades…" He began pathetically and Hades laughed, turning his attention from the god and wishing that he didn't. His feet froze in place on the white marble floor. He'd been too busy, he'd forgotten he shouldn't have come this way. It was just a corridor to anyone else, but to him, it was one he knew better than any other. One he could find even in his sleep. It was the corridor she'd always meet him in, the one that lead to her chambers. Memories he'd tried to forget flooded his senses as one in particular came back to hurt him worse than the others.**

_**He'd backed her into the wall, her eyes were wide and bright with excitement as she smiled, hands resting lightly on his chest. He knew she was more than his mere existence was worth, but when she smiled at him like that, he forgot all about how worthless he was. She made him feel, made his heart pound, warmth filled every vein as the emptiness within him was no longer void.**_

_**Then he had kissed her, he knew from that kiss that she was it for him. There was no lust, no need to fulfil any fantasies or desires or to feed. It was just a kiss and he would just kiss her for the rest of eternity if that made her happy.**_

"_**You'll be my undoing Seph, tempting me with what I can't have." The words came out as he reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair from her warm cheek. He was lost in her eyes as she smiled, and leaned forward.**_

"_**You can." She whispered against his cheek, pulling back to watch him as her fingertips dusted his cheek.**_

"_**I'm yours Hades, yours completely." Her words hung in the air before him as her eyes watered with the intensity of her words. He'd kissed her then, holding her to him like he would die if he was to release her. He didn't know what it meant, or the fates intentions for letting him meet her. But he knew it would end badly even then…but he couldn't pull away.**_

"**Hades? Whatever is the matter?" Thanatos words cut through the daydream and Hades wished he had interrupted sooner. The pain in his chest was only more unbearable now.**

"**I'd leave him to his daydream Thanatos…gives you a chance to get away and stop lurking in his shadow." A voice cut in, making Thanatos spin around and Hades glare in hatred as Ares stepped into view. Shoulders tipped back with a smug grin on his face.**

"**Ares…" Thanatos greeted as politely as possible, Hades didn't even bother.**

"**I do hope you have the Lady Persephone still in one piece…she must be hiding in disgust of your kind down there." He continued to speak like they had been in conversation a few moments ago. **

"**I've heard nightmarish stories…but me off dinner they did." He finished, folding his arms as Hades glared.**

"**The Lady Persephone is in the highest of spirits…of what concern it is of yours is the real question here." Thanatos spoke, knowing all too well Hades would wage war if he replied.**

"**She's a solid piece of one of my greatest plans…I'll entrust you to look after her until negotiations with Zeus have been settled." He continued conversationally.**

"**Demeter won't hand her daughter over to you." Hades half snarled, it was no secret Ares was after Persephone – he'd been after her for years…it was one of the reasons Hades had dreaded letting her go. He couldn't bare such a life for her if Ares eventually convinced Zeus.**

"**No, but Persephone's a woman…I trust you know that better than us all Hades…Or are the rumours wrong?" The God grinned, watching Hades with amusement as the God tried to control his anger.**

"**Are you insinuating something Ares?" Thanatos jumped in, eyes hard as Ares held his hands up in surrender.**

"**Not at all. Persephone is part mortal. Therefore she is weak. She'll do anything to end this war…anything to save the mortals. Even if that anything is something in her right mind she'd never go near. That's all I'm saying." He shrugged simply.**

"**You underestimate her." Hades bit back, making Thanatos look at him in confusion.**

"**No…I know her. And that's why you're so defensive". He grinned, Hades kept his face expressionless, all the time wishing to tear the God apart with his bare hands. He knew nothing of her and he would continue to know nothing of her as long as Hades had breath in his body.**

She gasped, moving backwards as her back collided with the closed door. Her heart pounded as her palm grew slick. Cerberus barked once before scratching his nails against the marble and charging for Persephone. A hundred thoughts shot through her mind, a hundred images flashed before her mind as a small voice inside her head screamed at her to move. She didn't. Her back straightened, she brought her hands away from the door as stood tall. Green energy flared in her palms, burning her skin, her face became a hard mask of anger as the creature continued its charge.

"Stop!" She screamed, fists clenched as the beasts ears shot up. Its claws came out as it dug them into the marble floor. He stopped just before her feet, his deep brown eyes held confusion as his fangs disappeared; his tongue came out as he sat down before her. She let out a long breath and swallowed, thanking the fates for not killing her for her stupidity. She stayed frozen to the wall as she looked at the huge creature that seemed to be debating what to do with her.

"Good boy," She whispered half heartedly and almost jumped out of her skin as his huge tail began to thump against the floor. She took this as a good sign. His tongue hung out as a large blob of drool landed on her skirt just below the knee…lovely. She hadn't had much experience with Hellhounds and although this one seemed pleasant enough – she'd rather come back another time. When she'd managed to start her heart again. She knew there was no chance of opening the door with the creature right there. And she wasn't about to startle him by moving. She racked her brain for something as the beast yawned, making her hair blow into her eyes. Then she had it. She started humming. Her mother had done it a few times to calm mountain lions that had come into their lands. Persephone decided now was a good time as any to see if she maybe had the gift. The creatures ears pricked up at the sound, its eyes grew heavier as it yawned again. Against every warning she gave herself she reached out and patted the animals head and hummed louder. A few moments later it hit the ground with a loud thud and began to snore. Persephone wanted to cry with relief as she pushed away from the wall silently. She turned around to pull the door open and make an escape when there was a loud tearing sound. Her eyes shot down to see a large rip in the skirts of her dress caused by the creature large nails that were still sticking out mere centimetres from her feet. Good job it wasn't her favourite one. She had better things to worry about; she still had to make her escape.

**Minutes later Persephone was able to make a open the door wide enough to wriggle out, trying to be as quiet as possible as she took a deep breath before shutting the door quietly. She let her heart settle once more before hurrying back the way she had came down the corridor. She found herself back at the library and worked out the way Aurelia had brought her this morning. She found herself then on the right track and wanted to jump for joy before a voice interrupted.**

"**Wandering was against the rules…I thought I made that clear." He stated calmly as she span towards the sound of his voice.**

"**Hades…" She breathed, already knowing she looked guilty as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He leant against the wall, covered in darkness as it seemed he had been following her. But he couldn't have been because he didn't look mad…he looked suspicious. She exhaled a sigh of relief and decided to just apologise and walk on…but his eyes weren't on her anymore – they were on the bottom of her skirt.**

"**Your dress is…" He began, Persephone flushed at the thought of how much of her leg was on show.**

"**Ripped…I know…" She stuttered, her hands fiddling with her skirts nervously as she panicked he'd realise she'd broken a rule the longer she stayed here.**

"**There is demon hound drool on it." His words cut through the quit hallway as her eyes shot up to meet him. Oh no. They were pitch black, no colour left as he stepped out of the shadow as towered over her.**

"**Tell me you didn't go into that room alone." He gritted out, his voice like steel that made a cold shiver run down her back.**

"**I…I didn't…" She knew it was hopeless lying but she needed to calm him down. He wasn't good like this.**

"**Don't lie to me Persephone." He growled, fists clenched as she tried to think of anything to say. Words were just leaving her lips when his impatience got the better of him. He gripped her arms and she gasped from the shock of it. His hands were ice cold as he glared down at her. He had never handled her this way before…he had never turned on her like this. Her heart sank in her chest as fear ran through her.**

"**Do you have any idea what could have happened to you…" He began; he couldn't control the venom in his voice as his nightmare flashed to mind. She was being careless just to spite him.**

"**Do you!" He growled, emphasising each word with a shake. Persephone's teeth chattered together as her heart thudded in her ears. The hall grew darker and darker, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her arms like claws.**

"**I told you, all locked doors…" He started, but she pushed on his chest, making him release her as her cheeks were bright red in anger.**

"**The door wasn't locked!" She shouted right at him, chest heaving.**

"**I can take care of myself! I've knocked you on your back a fair few times! I'll do it again if I need to prove myself further!" She finished, folding her arms and matching his glare with a chilling one of her own.**

"**That creature…" He huffed, teeth clenched but again she shot in before the words could come out.**

"**Is no more than a puppy, one who does not understand his actions yet! He wouldn't harm me intentionally and If I wish to help him I must take that risk." She bit back, chin angled upwards in defiance. She knew that was partially a lie…but he wasn't winning this one.**

"**You will not take any such risk in my realm." He stepped closer; her eyes went wider as she forgot how big he was. He seemed to surround her as his black eyes looked right through her.**

"**If Zeus found out…" He began but her peel of laughter shocked him into forgetting what he was going to say.**

"**What! You're afraid of Zeus now? The world must be ending." She snorted, watching anger cross his face as his hands clenched into fists at his sides.**

"**Don't be so insufferable! You're like a mortal adolescent." He barked, moving closer again until her back was flush with the wall, she still had that defiance on her face as she watched him with her soul consuming eyes.**

"**And you're a barbaric, narcissistic pain in the…" She didn't get to finish her rant, because her lips were suddenly busy, being kissed by Hades. Her heart stopped in her chest as warmth shot through her veins, despite the cold wall at her back. Her eyes were wide as her brain failed her, her lips slowly moving in response to her own. Stop it! She screamed at herself but her heart wasn't listening. It was like a well worn fort crumbling to the ground as her eyes fluttered shut and she kissed him back with such passion it shocked her. She flung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, pinning herself to the wall with his body. He responded to her like always had, his hands gripped her waist as he brought her flush with his body. Her hands instantly flew to his chest before running to the hem of his shirt, as she tried to find any access to the skin beneath. His kiss deepened, one hand gripped her hair now as another kept hold of her waist. He gasped against her lips as she found the smooth skin of his back. He made a sound in the back of his throat and she couldn't help herself, her nails dug in as he pulled her even closer, biting her lip as it was her time to make embarrassing noises. The thought of his hands on her brought everything she'd tried to hide back into the present. The night they first met, the first time he had kissed her on the balcony outside the great hall. Every day after that when his kisses became more, Every time he had surprised her, secretly met her in the meadow, slept in her bed and never taken it further – the frustration she'd felt…that she still felt now. Each memory was another strong beat to her weak heart. She clung to him, her hands touching anywhere she could reach as she continued to kiss him – wishing she could die doing it. Then she remembered that she would die doing it…**

"**Stop it!" She cried, her heart splintering with each word as she pushed him back and scrambled away from the wall. He seemed shocked by the sudden break in contact, his eyes were silver once more as he looked at her.**

"**Seph…I…" He stuttered, breath coming out ragged as he tried to think of something to say. He wasn't sorry, he'd wanted to kiss her since the day he'd walked away from her – but he never wanted it to be like that.**

"**I didn't deserve that." She whispered so softly he almost didn't hear it. He looked at her then, really looked at her and he knew exactly what she was talking about. Her eyes were watering, her cheeks red with embarrassment as her arms were crossed over her chest like she was trying to physically hold herself together. He'd hurt her again.**

"**Persephone." He outstretched a hand, wanting to pull her to him and say he was sorry, to tell her it was a mistake when he let her go…to tell her Menthe was nothing…to tell her he cared for her enough to let her go…that he…but he didn't have time. She was already gone.**

Persephone ran, she couldn't help it…she hated him and she needed to be as far away as possible before her brain would work again. Before she could tell herself what to do. She was rounding the final corner to her room when she collided with something solid. She let out a squeak as she stumbled backwards, eyes wide.

"My Lady." Thanatos' hands shot out to steady her as she let out a long breath.

"Thanatos…I'm so…so sorry." She sniffed, stepping back and whipping her face shamefully.

"Whatever is the matter my dear?" He enquired, face soft as he released his hold of her.

"I'm just being silly…homesick…and all that nonsense." She hiccupped, playing with the sleeve of her dress as he looked over her with sympathy.

"If you're sure?". He stated, eyebrows raised in question and Persephone felt bad for lying but carried on anyway.

"Thank you Thanatos…" She moved to walk past him, flashing a small smile but he caught her arm gently.

"One more thing, Artemis bid I give you this…she said it was important." He smiled, releasing her as he pulled the envelop out of his coat pocket. Persephone's heart went into overdrive.

"Thank you." She grinned, taking it like a child on their birthday as Thanatos smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry if Hades is harsh on you, he hasn't been himself for awhile now." It came from nowhere, making her eyes widen as she looked up at the elder god. His face was kind and open, which told her he knew nothing of her and Hades…so she let her nerves settle down again.

"It's alright." She bowed, smiling once more before picking up pace and half running back to her room. She shut the door, threw off her shoes and clambered onto the bed before tearing the envelop open.

_Dearest darling Persephone,_

_I didn't know how much this will help, or if it will help at all but I wanted to write you something. Sorry for the delay but Zeus has threatened Hermes something fierce…the little twerp wouldn't send it for me. Your mother and myself have been fighting tooth and nail with Zeus but he is a stubborn as anything. Ares' war still continues and continues to spread through the once peaceful lands. He's entered into negotiations with Zeus but they're of a secret nature so no one knows where this war is going. Myself and the Amazon's have kept them back off your mothers lands…but I know if you were here there would be no more war. You'd take them all on singlehanded and probably win._

_I know it must be hard, being around him all the time and I don't know what to say to comfort you…only that I'm trying. Just remember that there are people up here who love you, he doesn't matter…we'll get you back and it will all be over. It will get better. I promise. We're waiting for your return with great anticipation._

_Your faithful friend,_

_Artemis._

She couldn't stop her tears as she pushed the letter onto the nightstand and crawled into the cold bed. She couldn't lie to herself, not anymore. She knew she was loved above, she knew she had her mother and Artemis…but in her heart…she wanted more. She'd always want him…even if it cost her her soul she'd still want him. She wanted to cry for things she couldn't have, beg the fates to bring back the past. But she stopped. Sat up and suppressed the urge to slap herself. She wasn't going to cry over him, he didn't have the right to make her like this – and she was going to give him a piece of her mind about it.

**Please read and review…thanks :p**

**Ivy xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

"Persephone is stuffed in the underworld…you should have gotten yourself onto Demeter's lands by now." Zeus hated excuses and he knew Ares was going to come up with one soon.

"This is obviously why you have no luck charming women…storming into their lands and killing their beloved mortals doesn't exactly spell a match made in heaven." The god of war snapped back and Zeus temper flared in response.

"Don't start with me Ares…It's you who has taken no effort in winning Persephone over."

"I have tried…the woman's the hardest creature to please." The god of war sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"I want Demeter's lands back…they were a gift when we were involved and with her reluctance to do as she is told…they should be removed from her." Zeus cleared his throat, glaring down at the god as annoyance was clear in his expression.

"I've sent a few men in…not mine of course. Mercenaries…they should judge how easy the land is to claim…and once they have I'll get it back for you." He explained, watching Zeus seem to take in the information.

"You do know if you're found out you'll lose everything?" He asked, making Ares laugh. As if he hadn't thought about that already.

"I won't…myself and another God have a deal. No one will blame me…trust me on that."

He shouldn't have kissed her. He knew that, better than he knew anything else but he couldn't help himself. She always did have a way of being irresistible when she was mad. He had sent Aurelia to fetch her, so he could try to think of a good way to apologise for his actions…or pretend the whole thing never happened. He wasn't sure witch yet. And he didn't get a chance to. She stormed into the room like a whirlwind, wearing a navy dress that made her seem like she belonged in his realm. A dark thought, which he tried not to think of…but she was standing before him like an otherworldly beauty so he imagined she did belong. He wondered if it was a dream. Well, if she began to kiss him and removed her dress he wasn't about to complain. She didn't though; she just looked over him with her soul devouring eyes. Her face a mixture of lost emotion and controlled annoyance.

"Hades." Yes, she was definitely annoyed and he didn't think he was ready to deal with the real life Persephone just yet.

"We're seeming energetic today." He simply stated before looking over the pile of papers on his desk. Avoiding her gaze wasn't going to make her go away..he knew that. But it might annoy her enough so she'd forget why she was here.

"I need you to stop the war." She stated quickly, making him look up at her with an arched brow. He didn't seem surprised by her request. He gave her a steady look for a moment before simply shaking his head and continuing with his work.

"I am not getting into war politics with Ares." He sighed, eyes running over some words he was far too uninterested in to read.

"You're the only one who has a force big enough to stop him, Zeus is too scared." She continued to argue, placing her hands on his desk and leaning forward slightly. He ordered himself not to look up…knowing he'd be able to see down her dress.

"The reason I have such a great force is because I don't waist it on just anything." He breathed, trying to concentrate on a simple word instead of her presence. She sighed, pushing herself to stand straight again as he thanked the fates for the small mercy.

"Fine."He had to admit he didn't expect that. She usually fought for longer. He glanced up slowly, to see her face emotionless as she looked at the ceiling above her.

"Tell me what his demands are and I'll negotiate with him." The words had just left her mouth when fury washed over him. So strong that he couldn't hardly contain it.

"You'll do no such thing." His harsh tone surprised her as he looked annoyed that she'd even suggest such a thing.

"You'll make the whole thing twice as bad." He snapped at the confused expression on her face, hiding any emotion she was trying to read from his quick response.

"Let me go back to Olympus and sort this out." She pushed, arms folding as she scowled down at him.

"No." it was sharp and Persephone decided to back down by the look he was giving her. He wasn't enjoying her being here – he barely saw her so why did he care?

"Zeus won't allow it." He finished, his face calming slightly but he still seemed on edge about something. She wasn't his to care about…so why was he putting up such a fight?

"Then train me up fast, and I'll go back that way." If he wasn't going to give her a good enough reason for his decision she wasn't going to back down.

"What makes you think you'll pass my test?" He laughed, making her temper flare as he leaned back in his seat and smiled wickedly. The focus on her face made her slightly uncomfortable as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"I have my reasons." She grinned angelically and he wanted to lock her away since she insisted in torturing him by being in his very presence and looking so beautiful

"Fine." He half snapped and half sighed, not liking where she was going with this…although a separate part of his brain was only too eager to help.

"Good." She smiled, folding her arms and tilting her chin slightly. That made him want to make her regret her words.

"Lesson number one…feeding a hell hound." He announced proudly, grinning as he pulled out a large brown sack from underneath his desk. The movement brought with it the most horrific smell as Persephone gagged. Her hand coming over her mouth as she stared at him in confusion.

"You're acquainted with the creature I believe?' He began, standing from the desk as Persephone backed away a few steps, her hand still covering her nose.

She just stared at him for a long moment, trying to work out if he was being serious or not.

"I'm not going anywhere with you while your smelling of rancid meat!" Her protest was clear as he let out a small smirk, the sack vanishing in a slither of black smoke as he stepped around his desk – straitening his tunic. He wore a white one today, sleeves rolled up to display his extremely muscular arms. His black riding pants and boots were a normal occurrence. Persephone decided if she ever saw him without at least one item of black on…something was wrong. The whole situation made her ask herself if this was reality. She pulled her hand away from her nose but the stink was still in the air. She decided to grin and bear it.

"Gods above this is almost as bad as the hydra incident!" He smiled in response to her words and she couldn't help but laugh.

**It was strange doing something with him so simple as feeding a Hellhound…she was more usual to fighting with him. Hating him and fantasising about him. Now they walked down the hall, so close their hands were almost toughing and Persephone had to think about anything but the fact that it felt completely natural and right. She knew feeding the Hellhound wasn't a test or an important task; he was distracting her…she had no idea why. But she didn't mind following for now. He quickly found the room she had stumbled upon, looking back t check her expression before opening the door and ushering her inside.**

**The beast was asleep in the corner, its head snapping up at the sound of the door being closed behind them. It showed its teeth for a moment before its eyes met Hades and its tale began to wag, beating the marble floor beneath it. It barked and Persephone couldn't help but jump slightly, ignoring the whisper of laughter that came from Hades as he walked forward towards where the creature lay.**

"**Quiet down boys…and learn some manners," He stated softly, clicking his fingers as the sack he held earlier materialised from nowhere and dropped right before the beast. It didn't move. All three pairs of eyes looked up at him, licking their lips before he nodded and turned to walk back to where Persephone stood…still glued to the wall.**

"**I imagine he wasn't as friendly yesterday?" She barely heard him over the ripping of the sacks material, but shook her head in disagreement.**

"**He might have been, but I can handle on hellhound." She smile, deciding not to give away the fact she had been terrified.**

"**I doubt you've had to face down a hungry one before?" He replied quickly, smiling now as if the fact that a huge wild beast ripping apart meat behind him didn't faze him at all.**

"**You haven't been feeding him?" She asked quickly misunderstanding him. shock ran through her, quickly followed by confusion. He wouldn't have done that…would he? She looked over his calm expression and wanted to shake herself …he wouldn't do that.**

"**If I feed him everyday he'll become lazy…and before I can trust him to hunt I have to feed him as his mother would have." Hades replied softy, watching her intently.**

"**Hellhound mothers hunt once a week…the pups are used to being fed that way for about a year before they wish for more." He finished, looking over his shoulder to see the beast licking its lips…an empty sack at its feet as it began to wag its tail once more.**

"**Oh…" was all Persephone could muster as she watched the creature in slight fascination…yes she had seen hellhounds before – but not one like Cerberus. He was tamer, more curious and playful like a regular dog.**

"**Come Seph… I haven't changed that much." He laughed, making her turn back to him as he seemed t have somehow read her earlier thoughts.**

"**No…it seems you haven't." She finally smiled, looking back to Cerberus and stroking him thoroughly.**

"**Be careful…" Hades half whispered, wishing he could make himself be quiet. She was making it extreamly difficult for him to pretend like he didn't care. Yes he might have tamed the creature and gained its trust…but having her anywhere near anything dangerous put him on edge.**

"**He might fall in love with you." He finished, watching as she threw him a look over her shoulder before laughing and turning back to the creature.**

"**I wouldn't mind…he's beautiful." She smiled, scratching beneath his chin as she dropped to his level as he sunk to the floor, playfully rolling around – his tail continuously hitting the ground. Persephone laughed and Hades couldn't help what left his lips next.**

"**He reminds me of that Hippocampi we came across…" He instantly cut himself off, wishing he hadn't spoken. He looked down at Persephone and found she was smiling…to his shock.**

"**Yes…he's just like her." She knew she should have been upset by the mention of the past…or their past. But there were some memories that her new hatred for him couldn't reach. It had been a year ago…in the summer when her mother had made her dig up most of the weeds in the meadow. She had tried to start a war with Ares the previous night and Demeter was not happy. She remembered finishing just around sunset…although it was still extremely hot. Her back ached and she was covered in dirt. She wanted to get back to her room and soak in a bath before crawling into bed…but then someone had appeared behind her.**

"_**My Lady, you're looking most dishevelled." She turned instantly to the sound of his voice, dropping her wicker basket and folding her arms…all aches and pains long forgotten.**_

"_**Well…if it isn't the Lord of the dead…I thought you were busy until tomorrow night." She smiled as he laughed and stepped closer, not bothering to be formal any longer as his arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her on the forehead before kissing both of her cheeks and then her lips. He pulled back slowly, his silver eyes bright as his dark hair hung slightly in his eyes. He was wearing all black; looking dark and mysterious and she couldn't have been more in love with him.**_

"_**I was busy…but I decided to be unbusy because I missed a certain woman…I don't know if you have seen her?" She hit his arm playfully and he laughed, bringing her closer as she practically burrowed into his chest. She missed his warmth, his laugh and his voice…the lack of his presence was excruciating and it scared her slightly.**_

"_**I missed you…" She whispered, not really caring if she sounded needy or too attached…it was the truth. He'd been gone for weeks…avoiding Zeus. Although he wrote to her everyday… it wasn't the same.**_

"_**You seem sad darling…" A chill ran though her spine at his gentle tone as she looked up at him, smiling widely before kissing his cheek.**_

"_**You're here, I'm not sad but I have just dug up half of my mother's garden and I might have ruined your clothes." She grinned and he looked down at her…his gaze seeming to linger far too long on her legs. She'd discarded her pants a while ago in the heat of her work. Now dressed in a longish tunic that just covered her rear…she felt slightly exposed.**_

"_**It doesn't matter…but…I suspect you're sick of these now." He cleared his throat…looking away from her clear state of undress as he produced the very familiar Narcissus from inside his tunic. She took it with a warm smile before smelling it softly.**_

"_**Not ones from you no…but nature…for the moment yes." She grinned around the petals as it suddenly disappeared in a flash of black smoke. Hades' smile told her she'd get it back later.**_

"_**Fine…would you care to join me in another element?" He asked, tipping his head to the side trying to fake innocence as she instantly grew suspicious.**_

"_**I hope you're not suggesting what I think you are?" In the end it had been what she thought it was. He'd all but dragged her to a small, hidden pool just behind the willow trees in the corner of her mother's meadow. She didn't like water. It made her uncomfortable for reasons she didn't really want to go into. But she had to admit…it was beautiful. The willow trees provided a canopy and the grass was soft and unnaturally green. Flowers covered everything as the pools waters looked slightly inviting even to her. Hades, once he had discovered her hatred of water…had made it his small task to convince her otherwise. Once he had stripped down to just his ridding trousers and lowered himself in…she was quick to join. She kept her long tunic on but threw aside her sandals…not really feeling confident enough to take anything else off. Once in the water, she instantly regretted her decision to get in at all. It was dark and she couldn't see her own feet. She treaded water, looking down at the gloom beneath…not really wanting to think of what could be down there. An arm snaking around her waist distracted her from her thoughts as Hades appeared behind her – kissing her shoulder before leaning his chin on it.**_

"_**You know…if you keep looking down you'll only make it worse." She flushed at his words, shook him off and span around to see him.**_

"_**I am not afraid." She replied confidently, smiling as amusement shifted over his expression.**_

"_**Really?" He asked, an eyebrow arched as he moved slowly towards her. She couldn't help but laugh as her heart began to thud in her ears. His hands found her legs under the water as he slowly brought them up to wrap around his waist. Her hands went to his hair as their bodies were flush with one another.**_

"_**You won't need my help then?" He asked, his smiled wicked as she decided to shut him up. She pulled his hair, bringing him closer as she began to kiss him like she'd wanted to since he left. His hands rested on her thighs, pulling her closer as she moaned against his lips. It carried on that way, kissing moaning and teasing until Persephone feared she'd go insane. Then something happened. Something brushed her very exposed rear from behind.**_

"_**Careful…you'll get carried away." She laughed against Hades neck, that made him stop suddenly – pulling back to look at her in confusion.**_

"_**My hands are innocent." He smiled, raising them above the water as a cold chill ran down her spine. If his hands were there…then what… just as she had the thought – and was looking at both of Hades' hands…it happened again.**_

_**Hades hadn't prepared himself for the scream or Persephone jumping about a foot out of the water before scrambling out of the pool. She turned on trembling knees and pointed at the spot where she had just been, Hades standing wide eyed in shock. Just then, a creature reared its head, it looked like a small horse at first before its tale slapped the water…and that definitely belonged to a fish.**_

"_**Its just a Hippocampi." Hades laughed and she collapsed on the shore in embracement. Great. The half horse half fish creature reared its head and began to snort water before playfully swimming around the pool. Persephone kept her eyes closed, just listening as she tried to calm her erratic heart. She needed to stop making a fool of herself, especially in front of him.**_

"_**You know…you might give me a heart attack one of these days…and as I'm a god it sounds impossible but I swear you will." She had to laugh, opening her eyes to see Hades standing over her, holding out his discarded tunic to her.**_

"_**Here…you'll get cold." After ducking behind a tree, getting out of her wet tunic and pulling on Hades dry one she returned to see he had miraculously found his cloak. He held it out for her and she was quickly wrapped up in its warmth, resting her head on Hades' shoulder as they watched the Hippocampi play in the pool for the rest of the night. She had woken to find herself in her own bed…in Hades' cloak and tunic with no memory of how she got there. Although there was a letter on her nightstand… and her heart sunk to realise he'd gone again.**_

**A knock at the chamber door made her jump back into reality from the peace of the memory. She turned scarlet, looking down as Hades cleared his throat and moved towards the door. Persephone suddenly became very occupied in counting the hairs on one of the dogs foreheads as he slept next to her. There was low chatter from the doorway but as she wasn't spoken to she assumed it was no one she knew. Hades came back a moment later, a letter in hand that he opened cautiously before stopping in his tracks.**

"**It's getting worse isn't it?" She asked, he hadn't expected her to be so close. She'd risen from the floor, next to him now as she watched him carefully.**

"**Wars always tend to do that…especially when there's no reason for them." He sighed, looking down at his hands before looking back to her. She had sadness in her eyes, a sadness that was unnatural upon her warm features.**

"**You can't do anything Seph…no one can end it until we prove who is causing it." He sighed, seeming to need to comfort her even through his words wouldn't.**

"**Everyone knows its Ares." She sighed, leaning against the near wall as she buried her face in her hands. **

"**They may know it…but there has to be evidence for it. Athena won't fight back on whispers among the god's….physical proof is needed." Hades sighed, knowing she already knew the complications…but trying to help the guilt she was feeling anyway.**

"**Seph-." He sighed, reaching out like he would have done months ago to draw her near. His hand froze in mid air as he realised such actions were no longer welcome between them.**

"**I'm fine, I think I'll go back to my room for awhile…I" She muttered to the ground, not seeing his hand as he pushed it back to hang at his side. He realised then that the hurt he saw upon her features had been there longer than he let himself believe. He'd put it there and he'd made it worse last night.**

"**I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday…I shouldn't have done that…to you…" the words came out in one breath, her warm eyes shooting up to look at him in confusion. She seemed to realise what he was talking about as her cheeks suddenly turned bright pink.**

"**It's alright…you're prone to lapse in control…it's not your fault Hades…" He was shaking his head before she had time to finish. He was in complete control yesterday, he had wanted to kiss her and that was what he hated himself for. He had wanted to throw all his hard work in, risk her just to please himself. And that was wrong. He had pushed her away; he had hurt her, broken her in some ways. He hated himself for giving her hope for something he wasn't strong enough to do.**

"**I shouldn't have done it to you…and only you will understand what I mean by that." He thought she'd walk away, show some sadness or hurt at his words and what he was referring to but when he looked up she was smiling at him. Her cheeks still flushed as she wrung her hands nervously.**

"**There are a lot of things about you that only I could ever understand." She stated softly, still smiling as he wondered if she knew how true that statement was. He let a small smile claim his lips in response as he nodded slowly in acceptance. The actions making him look down once more at the scrap of paper in his hands. There was a piece he had forgotten to read…but once he had skimmed it. He wished he'd never looked down.**

"**The Lady Eris is holding a dinner tonight and asks for your presence." He read out loud, the words cold as they fell off his tongue. He couldn't think of anything worse that could happen at that moment.**

"**Your mother?" She asked, spinning on him with wide eyes. He looked troubled…his brows drawn together before he calmed his expression. She began to panic, her heart pounding in her chest as she looked at him for any sign he would help to calm her. But he was never any good at that.**

"**I would suggest you change." He stated slowly, looking more confused at his words than she was. She looked down at her simple linen dress, now marked with dust, fur and slobber… suddenly she became angry.**

"**Well obviously I'm going to change Hades." She bit back…a little more harshly than she intended. The surprise on his face made her feel guilty as she tried to calm herself.**

"**You could have been…a bit more…" She began, straitening her skirt and looking at the floor. Hades had been extremely clear back when they were courting that his mother was a big no. **

**The tales alone of Eris made her quiver slightly.**

"**Oh, I don't know…" she huffed, turning and making to leave the room. Cerberus moved to follow, tail wagging but she turned, hand on the doorknob and gave him a firm command to stay. The creature whimpered, dragging itself to the nearest corner as it sunk down into sleep. Hades raised an eyebrow, turning to see the back of Persephone as she left the room. It seemed the half goddess had more power than he thought…it seemed he wasn't the only demon she could tame. **

So…Hades Mother. Hope you guys like it. Thanks for waiting even through I've been terrible with not updating. Chapter 8 and 9 are pretty much ready to go since I wrote all 3 in one big chunk. Just let me know what you think and thank you for all the wonderful comments. Means a lot.

Thanks

Ivy xxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

"**Ah Persephone…you look wonderful!" Hestia cheered, clapping her hands together as Persephone rounded the corner. Hestia had been waiting in the hallway outside the dining room, mainly because the shades were running late with the preparations and nothing could go wrong in Eris' presence.**

"**Thank you Hestia…as do you." Persephone flushed, looking down and wondering if she actually had the courage to go through with this.**

"**We need to catch up soon. It feels like it's been years." Hestia chirped and pulled back to grin. Persephone wondered how they had become friends so quickly…she had been absent from the goddesses company for only a short matter of time but yet it felt wrong. Persephone smiled opening her mouth to say something…to arrange for them to meet tomorrow but Hades already cut in.**

"**Hestia." His voice was calm and came from behind Persephone. She jumped slightly and turned around to see and almost lost look upon his face. Hestia seemed to see it too; she sighed heavily and bowed her head.**

"**Good luck." She whispered before spinning and leaving Persephone standing there looking as hopeless as she felt. Luck would do her no good now and she knew that. As she pondered why life was constantly punishing her, she hadn't noticed Hades watching her. His face was warmer now as he took her in…she was wearing a simple white dress and she was the image of beauty as always. Her hair hung loose and she held sense effortlessness, like she'd just walked out of a dream or had just stepped off a cloud. Like she had looked the night they had met.**

"_**Who do you think she'll pick?" The voice came from his right side but he kept his gaze forward as he assumed the woman to be speaking to someone else. There was a length of silence and no one replied. He turned then, confusion in his eyes as he was met with a much more confident pair of deep gold ones.**_

"_**Adonis, Ares or Apollo." She stated simply, a wine goblet in her hand as her lips were stained red from the liquid inside. She was tall, slender and wearing a simple white that made him think he had conjured her up from his imagination.**_

"_**Come on, it's the only interesting thing happening this evening." She laughed, stepping around him to place her glass on the table next to him before leaning back against the balcony – arms crossed. That was when he figured out who she was. There was only one creature in Olympus who was said to have russet hair and golden eyes…and a face to rival even Aphrodite. Demeter's daughter, The Lady Persephone. He had to admit…the rumours were right for once.**_

"_**You picked me to answer such a question?" He stated calmly, folding his arms as he looked over her once more. Her hands were dusted with small old scars, unnoticeable to someone who didn't look long enough. Marks that she was used to handling weapons and had been doing it for a long time, he was impressed, most goddesses didn't like to get their hands dirty.**_

"_**I know who you are Lord Hades, its rude not to. Don't worry; I'm avoiding the darker characters…as Artemis wishes me to." She smiled, glancing over her shoulder down at the gathering below, showing him the full length of her pale neck.**_

"_**You seemed to have made a mistake in speaking to me then." He smirked, making her turn back to him, eyes slightly wider as the slight breeze had knocked strands of her curls into her face. She brushed them aside gently, hands dusting her cheeks before they fell to her sides. He was hit with a stange urge to touch her then, to see if her skin was as soft as it looked or if her cheeks were as warm as the blush upon them told him they were. He shook the thoughts off as insanity.**_

"_**That assumption depends completely on my opinion of you." He was curious then, watching her like he was seeing her for the first time. No one had the guts usually to speak to him…or to challenge the rumours he had crafted himself to keep the other god's at their own business. But there was something about this half mortal woman…that made him want to let her carry on.**_

"_**And besides – your answer can't be worse that Artemis'." She finished, cutting off his thoughts as he let out a small laugh.**_

"_**Did she choose wrong?" He asked, slowly moving closer to her and looking over the balcony down at the party below. **_

"_**No, she tried to sign me on to being an eternal maiden for thinking such things." Persephone laughed and he looked at her then, looking down at the gathering below. Her russet ringlets cascading over one shoulder as her head was tipped slightly. In the moonlight he had to admit…the rumours did her no justice. She was beautiful. Not like other Goddesses…with their routines and pampering. She had an earthly beauty, natural and healthy… it was effortless on her. Yet the way she carried herself, she had no idea she held it. He decided to engage her in her bet… a plan forming in his head.  
>"I would say Ares but she seems to be leaning more towards Apollo than usual." He stated slowly, turning back to look at the gathering below and focus before his mind took a less savoury route with Persephone standing so close.<strong>_

"_**Hmm," she smiled, leaning back against the railing as she looked him over. He couldn't help but watch for what she would say.**_

"_**For such a wise Lord are you really so blind to it?" She grinned, gesturing to where Aphrodite stood below them.**_

"_**She's obviously going to pick Adonis." She finished, rolling her eyes before examining the gathering once more. Hades couldn't help the laugh that left his lips.**_

"_**She hasn't spoken to him all night – he's stuck in the corner with the other lesser gods – probably discussing what they think to be manly conversation." He argued…shaking his head at the ridiculousness of what he was arguing. He didn't care who bedded Aphrodite…although Persephone made him care. She made him want to talk by being next to him.**_

"_**Yes but he's been watching her all night and she knows he has." She responded quickly, moving away from the balcony to pick up her goblet once more before leaning against the far wall.**_

"_**Giving someone something after a long time of them wanting it makes for a much generous reception." She shrugged, still leaning back on the wall as she played with her sleeve before taking a long drink and placing her goblet down once more.**_

"_**I may wager you on this one." He smiled and she laughed…making warmth run through him…an odd sensation that confused him for a moment. He wasn't use to making people laugh. He was used to feeding and hurting…neither of which he desired now.**_

"_**Adonis –I am sure of it." She smiled, holding out her hand in a formal gesture. It hung in the air between them, and he had no option but to take it.**_

"_**Any but Adonis." He grinned, feeling the warmth of her skin against his.**_

"_**My lord I fear you've lost." She smiled; her hand was still in his as she looked right into his eyes. The warmth they held did something to him. His heart seemed to heat up for the first time in centuries as he felt the thrum of its rhythm. He watched her, studied her for any sign she wasn't real. Under his gaze she blushed, and that meant more to him than anything else she could have done. Something interrupted the moment, something he could sense from the gathering below. A surge in activity as a small smile filled his lips.**_

"_**I believe it is you who has lost my Lady." He whispered and she furrowed her brows for a moment before releasing his hand and moving back to the balcony. She looked to see Aphrodite whispering in Apollo's ear before tugging his hand to follow her inside the far rooms. She turned slowly to see Hades watching her with a much wider and cockier grin.**_

"_**We didn't discuss payment did we?" He asked conversationally, moving closer until there was only a small space between them.**_

"_**No…" She responded quietly, looking up at him curiously as he couldn't help but smile. There was something on her face…or rather lack of something. She'd just made a bet with the lord of the underworld, know he could suggest anything and there was no fear on her expression.**_

"_**What is it you want my lord?" She asked, tipping her head as she folded her arms calmly over her chest. Hundreds of ideas ran through his mind and if he hadn't fed last night he'd be tempted to say one of them. But he decided the Lady Persephone had more to her…more that he was interested in because there was something to be interested in, a character.**_

"_**A question?" He asked, lifting a brow as she instantly grew suspicious before hiding it behind a smile. She nodded softly and watched as he gestured to the gathering below them.**_

"_**You knew she wasn't going to pick Adonis all along…so why ask the question?" Her cheeks instantly grew darker but her expression didn't chance as she brought a strand of hair forward to wind between her fingers.**_

"_**You know every God down there says the same things about you…yet they have a personal opinion on everyone else but you." She stated so softly he had to strain his ears to hear it.**_

"_**That tells me no one at this whole gathering knows a thing about you…so I have no one to ask but you..." She finished, looking up at him as he found himself trapped within her warm eyes. He suddenly grew slightly self conscious…he didn't know why her opinion mattered…but it did.**_

"_**And what did you find?" He asked quickly, clearing his throat as he took a step back, watching her cautiously.**_

"_**A few very interesting things my lord…" She smiled, that smile taking away any doubt her had about himself and making him wonder what had gotten into him.**_

"_**Maybe I'll see you at the next poor excuse for a social gathering and I'll tell you." That made him wake from his thoughts; she slipped away towards the door. He couldn't have that. His hand slipped gently around her wrist as she turned, wide eyed to see him.**_

"_**I'm sorry my Lady…but I'm afraid I don't know your name…" Of course he knew her name…but it was an excuse for her to stay which was what he wanted. His hand fell away from her wrist as she straitened up, blushing as she looked nervous.**_

"_**I'm the Lady Persephone my Lord…" **_

"_**I thought so," He interrupted quickly with a smile.**_

"_**My Lady it appears your goblet is empty… and I need a drink if Zeus is going to continue this retched gathering until tomorrow…" She was watching him in slight shock as he picked up her goblet and held it out to her…an invitation.**_

"_**Would you care to join me?" He didn't know if she was the bravest woman he had ever met or the most foolish, but her fingers wrapped around the goblet as she pulled it from his grasp and nodded. He didn't think anyone had ever trusted him so quickly…and he wouldn't betray her trust.**_

**He snapped himself from his thoughts to see her looking at the floor, clearly day dreaming as she wound her hands in her skirts. A sign he had learnt meant she was nervous.**

"**Persephone…we should go in." His voice called her back to reality as she looked up from the floor in embarrassment.**

"**Yes…yes I'm sorry." She muttered, flushing. He moved closer then, making any doubt she had fade away as quickly as it had came upon her. He held his arms out slowly as if not to scare her… a formal gesture that was always seen at important meals… but to her it meant more. She decided to calm herself and deal with what came, taking his outstretched arm as he lead her into the dining room. **

Hades had sat her down next to himself near the head of the table. Thanatos had thrown her a smile of welcome as Hestia grinned at his side. Great…everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Apart from Hades that was. He looked ashen…his body tense as he slowly drank his wine. Hecate had entered shortly after, making an entrance and stunning Persephone with her beauty as she wore all black, sinking into the chair next to her. She didn't say a word, or look at anyone to Persephone's surprise…that made two of them Persephone kept her head down so she didn't have to see Thanatos looking like a ghost opposite her or Hecate smiling. Her wish to stay invisible the whole meal was quickly destroyed as Eris' arrival was announced. Hades and Thanatos stood slowly, just as Persephone looked up to see the Goddess she'd never wanted to meet. Persephone was as tall as her son, but she was slender, her face harshly beautiful as her full black eyes rested on her son before sliding down to Persephone.

"Ah, our guest…" She smiled, the actions sending a chill down Persephone's spine as she froze slightly. The Goddess slipped gracefully into her seat in-between Hestia and Hades. The blood red of her silk gown matching the wine that filled the goblets as it somehow lightened up the table.

"…I hear great rumours of your life." The older Goddess started slowly and Persephone's heart nearly escaped from her chest. Eris was addressing her…directly. The table went quiet and Persephone realised she was supposed to speak.

"I must warn you, my lady. If they do not include mortals or the Amazon's then they're probably not true." She smiled softly, looking down at her cutlery and wishing she sounded calmer than she was feeling.

"What about the fair lord Ares?" That made Persephone look up, her eyes going wide as she noticed Hades' hands clench into fists upon the table out of the corner of her eye.

"I hear…on just whispers, that there might be something there." The Goddess continued and Persephone really wished she'd drop it. Hades didn't like Ares…and it had a lot to do with her. A lot to do with her taking too much wine off ….. And listening to Aphrodite about what dress she should wear. Hades had showed up at the right moment and god's only know what would have happened if he didn't.

"Apart from his terrible throwing arm…there is nothing." She stated quickly and calmly. Yes she should probably be trying to make Hades jealous…make him regret walking away from what they had. But she wasn't like that; she couldn't do that to him because she feared she'd push him away further. And she wouldn't survive him disappearing completely.

"Strange…the Goddesses seem to love him, more than their mortal playthings." Eris quipped, sipping her wine and glancing around the silent table.

"Mortals are not playthings…and God's aren't worth loving." The words were spoken by Hecate. She was looking down at her knife, catching the light as she turned it around in her hand. Persephone watched her in utter confusion and astonishment. Her gaze was far away but her face was open and vulnerable. She was hidden behind her hair like a small child at an adult's dinner banquet.

"Yes, well…we all know what you prefer. Too bad Ares is slaughtering your little toys… the guilt must be horrific to carry." The way Eris looked over the Goddess made Persephone uncomfortable, like she was talking down to a servant or any other sort of lesser being. Hestia was looking down at the table, cheeks flamed like she avoided meeting anyone's gaze. But then it hit Persephone…Eris had said guilt… why would Hecate feel guilt for mortals?

"Mother." Hades snapped from his seat making Persephone drop her gaze, cheeks flushing in embracement.  
>"Better than carrying around the stench of death…It's almost repulsive." The venom in the words made Persephone suddenly realise what was going on. There was a history here…something had happened a while ago for such an awkward silence to follow Hecate's response.<p>

"Hecate!" Hades barked, a fist banging on the table but no one was paying attention as the room darkened again.

"Mortals are the repulsive…" Eris began and Persephone bowed her head, closing her eyes and waiting for the harsh words to follow.

"Eris!" The room darkened at Hades' words. Hestia gasped in slight shock at the fact Hades used his mother's name. The disrespect of the action made everyone turn to stare at him, including Persephone.

"Yes darling?" The goddess smiled, turning on her son with her full black eyes. She seemed pleasant enough with the tone of her voice…but her face was filled with rage.

"It might have escaped your notice…but we have a guest." He barked and Persephone suddenly felt the whole tables gaze upon her. She wished for a huge hole to swallow her up.

"Manners would be much appreciated, if you wish to stare each other down any longer…leave." Hades finished, banging his fist upon the table for emphasis but it seemed Persephone was the only one who jumped.

"Enjoy dinner, I've lost my appetite." Hecate snarled, pushing away from the table and standing as her chair fell backwards…making a loud slapping noise as it hit the marble floor. Persephone kept her head down and pushed her food around her plate for the rest of the meal, ignoring the fact that she could feel Hades gaze on her, practically burning her face. An awkward silence followed Hecate's exit. Eris mainly spoke to Hestia and Thanatos but Persephone really didn't care for what they were talking about. She just wanted to leave. She half jumped for joy when Aurelia arrived in the room to escort her back to her quarters.

**Thanatos and Hestia had scampered from the room just as quickly as Persephone had and Hades couldn't really blame them. So now Hades and his mother were left alone at the dinning table…something he had been avoiding for a few months now.**

"**You haven't fed off her Hades." Was all she said, as she drummed her nails against the table. Hades' body went ridged as she turned slowly, eyebrow raised as she folded her arms across her chest – waiting for his response. **

"**Some of us have more restraint." Hades composed himself quickly, taking a sip of his wine. He heard her whisper of laughter and he knew she was only going to annoy him further.**

"**You can't keep your hands or thoughts off her though…so I wouldn't go blabbing about restraint yet darling." She smiled and Hades instantly hated himself for not having better control.**

"**And when it comes to bedding her, which it will with all the sexual tension around here – I suggest you don't drain the life from her.' His mother continued in a conversational tone…making him glare at her.**

"**I'll be displeased….she's wonderful company." The goddess chirped and he knew she was up to something…Eris despised mortals most of all. And Persephone had barely spoken all evening.**

"**Mother…" He began with a sigh, rubbing his temples as he really didn't want to hear what she had left to say.**

"**She's the kind of woman that would bare you a child and you know it." He shook of her words, concentrating on the view and pretending he didn't hear her. He'd pushed such thoughts from his mind long ago, he would hurt her…he wasn't strong enough not to. Eris would have to bury her urge for a grandchild as he had buried his own for a child.**

"**It's rare to find someone who will love our kind…and by the broken look about her…she still feels something…"She continued to murmur and Hades shot her a dark look.**

"**You're being ridiculous…" he snapped in response. Obviously getting annoyed as Eris began to laugh, smirking cruelly.**

"**No you are! Now stop playing around and get an heir out of the girl, she's part mortal so just dump her back with the mortals she loves so much when you're done. It's almost too easy." She shrugged and Hades felt slightly nauseous at the thought.**

"**If you had heart mother you'd understand the repulsion I feel for you right now." He gritted out, hands balling into fists as she room grew darker under the storm of his anger.**

"**You've picked up this bad habit of feeling something from your father." She spat and Hades instantly reached the height of his anger.**

"**If I knew who he was I could see if that was true." He bit back, glaring as Eris seemed taken aback for a moment before she laughed. Shaking her head and placing her hands on her hips.**

"**Don't take your anger out on me dear…Hecate is planning to lead your darling Persephone into the middle of Ares' war…I believe she is more deserving of your wrath…" she taunted, as Hades felt himself run cold.**

"**Hecate knows your weakness Hades…and she'll feed off the pain for millennia." Eris continued, looking over her nails as she reached out and tapped him on the shoulder with a small smile.**

"**Perhaps this time though…she'll just do it for fun." Eris wondered if Hades even heard her words as he'd already bolted from the room.**

"I'll be alright from here Aurelia…I'm sure you'll be needed if that lot kick off again." It was a poor attempt at a joke that the Shade didn't seem to get. She simply seemed to think about it before nodding in agreement and turning to leave. Persephone sighed wondering if she'd ever get conversation out of the woman. Once Aurelia had disappeared she allowed herself to lean back against the cool marble wall, taking in a deep breath before burying her head in her hands. That couldn't have gone any worse. She felt sympathy washing over for Hades for having such a mother…but at the same time… she began to understand. Hades could never love her truly…not with his mother having such a strong hatred for the mortals. A small tear ran down her cheek, he had tried through. Perhaps in the end she was as repulsive to him as the ordinary mortals were to Eris. She was nothing but a toy… a pawn he gotten too fond with. Her mind filled with their final meeting…in her room all those months ago – when coldness between them was impossibility. She reached down to slide her sandals off, wanting to pad back to her room and loose herself to her memories…but movement out of the corner of her eye suddenly stopped her. It was black and moving towards her slowly, she span around, back hitting the wall as her heart flew up into her throat. The very cold face of Hecate greeted her…and she looked even less pleased than normal.

"Hecate!" Persephone cried…a hand coming to cover her heart in a sorry attempt to stop herself chocking on it.

"You seem to still be thinking about Ares' war…" The goddess replied, looking at her nails as the question stunned her for a moment. She hadn't been thinking of it…but Hecate's mention of it suddenly made her fill with dread.

"What if I am?" She half stuttered, swallowing the quilt as she knew she couldn't do anything while she was stuck down here.

"It's a terrible thing…all those lives…" Hecate sighed, tapping a finger against her lip as she slowly smiled, looking right at Persephone.

"Rubbing it in isn't helping." Persephone half whispered, not in the mood to fight with the goddess. Although if it came to hand to hand she was sure she would win…although if Hecate used any form of magic she was done for.

"I could help…" The words snapped Persephone out of her battle strategies as she turned on Hecate with a little bit more than just suspicion.

"What do you mean?" She asked, hands on her hips as she raised her chin ever so slightly, not wanting to fall fool to one of Hecate's cruel tricks. The Goddess laughed, moving to lean against the far wall, arms crossed as everything about her seemed to mean business.

"Hades, Hestia and Thanatos aren't the only ones who can get you up there little girl…"

"You wouldn't do that… not for me and not for the mortals…" Persephone interrupted beginning to get angry and the Goddesses cruelty but when Persephone saw the anger on Hecate's face she suddenly decided to shut her mouth.

"Don't tell me what I would or would not do for them! I am offering my help and not for nothing. You will go up there whether you like it or not because I need something." She barked, pushing away from the wall and coming to glare down at Persephone.

"And what would that be?" Her tone was clipped as she replied; not wanting to push Hecate over the edge…if this wasn't already over the edge.

"I need this war stopping and I need it doing now." She stated coldly, not seeming to react to the shock on Persephone's face… Why Hecate would want the war stopping was an impossible question to say the least.

"You will take your little Amazon miss-fits and you will arrive at a small camp near the outlines of your mother's lands. There you will find men who have been paid to do what they are doing… you will find out who sent them and you will come back here and tell me." She barked, stepping back slightly from Persephone, still glaring. The information was plausible…the idea was appealing and she would have believed every word if it wasn't Hecate telling her.

"I can give you two hours…longer than that and you're on your own." She finished, seeming pleased with herself as she relaxed slightly. It now sounded too good to be true. Hecate hated mortals, she looked at Persephone like she wanted to rip her apart and Hades would be furious. She didn't think she could do it. Not after the last time. She'd ran off, not a word spoken and decided to take on the bad guys all by herself. She had an ugly red scar across her ribs for her foolishness and the face of Hades, ashen at her bedside while she caught a fever while trying to recover. He hadn't spoken to her for a month afterwards. She couldn't betray his trust again…but at the same time, why couldn't she? Had he not betrayed hers?

"Give me your word." Persephone stated simply before she even realised she had. She must be insane. Well as long as her feet touched grass in the next few moments she would rather be insane and stupid than sitting around doing nothing.

"Cross my heart," She grinned, making a small X over her chest as Persephone took a deep breath. She was definitely going to regret this.

**Confusion should be cleared up in the next chapter…if it is far too confusing let me know and I'll rein myself in a bit. Although I'm even a little bit excited at Hades reaction to Persephone and Hecate's actions. Can't wait for you guys to read it.**

**Thanks**

**Ivy **


	9. Chapter 9

"**Where is she?" Hades thundered, the door cracking as it hit the marble wall with force. Hecate turned from looking in her vanity, trying to come up with a lie fast.**

"**Who?" She laughed, shrugging as he didn't stop, moving right for her.**

"**You know damn well who!" He yelled, making her shudder slightly from the power that rippled off him in thick dark waves. The mirrors surrounding Hecate's dresser trembled like they were a breath away from shattering.**

"**I am guess you mean the Lady Persephone?" She sighed, folding her arms and watching him with a bored expression**

"**You guess correctly." He gritted out, towering over her as his breath came out in hard pants like he'd been running.**

"**Well if you're not going to be nice about it…I'm not going to tell you and…" she barely had the rest of her words out as Hades had her pinned against the wall, his grip like vices on her shoulders as he pushed her into the cold marble with all his weight – his full black eyes boring into her own. His face was sharper… nothing human there as he snarled at her. Fear ran down her spine quickly as cold filled her. He rarely lost his control, being alone with him when he did was definitely something she'd never do again. He was terrifying.**

"**Don't ignore me Hecate!" He snarled, his grip tightening as she gritted her teeth. Mirrors around them began to shatter, glass pooling on the floor.**

"**She's up there …fighting the mercenaries that are on Demeter's lands…she'll be back in an hour." Hecate ground out; struggling but he didn't loosen his grip.**

"**I let her go up if she promised to get them all…that was our bargain and so far she's doing marvellously." She decided to relax, knowing she's probably get further if she pissed him off rather than tried to calm him down.**

"**You shouldn't have used her like this," Hecate knew he would be furious with her but actually seeing his reaction play out before her was something she never imagined to be so insightful. **

"**She's not a doll Hades…it was her choice." She stated simply, relaxing as he continued to glower.**

"**If anything happens to her…" he began slowly, the threat clear but she couldn't help but laugh.**

"**You'll what?" she snapped suddenly, her temper flaring at the thought that he believed he could scare her. Her who had already faced her greatest fear.**

"**Kill me? I wish you would…you know that. Don't dangle temptation before me." She half spat, glaring now as he looked slightly taken aback before controlling his expression.**

"**I'm sorry for what happened to you Hecate…but you shouldn't make this harder on…"**

"**On you? Yes, I can see how you're suffering." She laughed bitterly, making Hades grit his teeth as he tried to contain his anger.**

"**Pining over a pathetic mortal woman must really ruin your existence." She sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes. Hades went white in comparison, his face vacant of emotion.**

"**Oh yes…I know." She grinned, noticing how his grip loosened and she was able to push him back.**

"**You said her name that night…unless you forget? We were both there Hades and I saw your face when you said it… you're…" but she didn't have time to finish her words.**

"**Enough!" He barked, the painful image of him sitting in the cold hallway with his head buried in his hands claimed his memory. He felt powerful, having just fed…but the guilt was too much. It had ripped him apart. He'd only seen Persephone's face, her red rimmed eyes as he'd kissed Menthe and the look of complete heartbreak as he'd left her sitting on the cold stone floor – looking at his back as he walked away from her. Her name was all that was on his lips…the pain still raw within his chest as he choked on his own breath. He'd ruined everything. He'd wanted it this way, and now he had it…he just needed her back. He wasn't going to get far…he knew that – not without her.**

"**You will bring her back this instant…and pray she is unharmed." He thundered, shaking away the memory as Hecate glared. He knew he'd given too much away, he didn't care about Zeus…all he cared about was her. And now Hecate knew. **

Persephone was only half conscious of what direction she was supposed to be going in as she stumbled into the wall. The slick marble beneath her hand was strangely warm and as she pulled away she realised it was blinding white, the humid air around her instantly telling her she'd changed location. She was going to give Hecate a piece of her mind about that…. A bit of warning would have been nice. But she didn't have time to think about that, she was already running in the direction of her room before she even realised it. Within moments she was surrounded by her old life and the underworld seemed a distant memory away…but it wasn't. She threw herself to her knees as she reached her bed, pulling out the small truck from beneath that held her hunting gear. As she raided for her ridding pants and daggers, her bedroom door opened and a sombre looking Artemis entered – her arms filled with flowers. Persephone popped her head up, out of breath as she watched the goddess drop the bouquet in shock.

"Persephone?" she cried, squinting as if her mind was playing tricks on her. Persephone grabbed the trunk and emptied it onto her bed before looking up at the goddess.

"Come on, help! We haven't got long." She stuttered, knowing she probably looked like a lunatic. Artemis flew forward, standing the other side of the bed and watching the half god like she had never seen her before.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be…did he let you out?"

"No…Hecate did." Persephone sighed, almost crying which joy as she found her pants and set of hunting daggers. She moved to strip out of her dress but Artemis had her hand, stopping her movement.

"Hecate? Persephone…" she whispered, her face pale as she shook her head slowly.

"I can handle it…it doesn't matter…get the Amazons. Quick before mother starts losing control." With that the Goddess left and Persephone tried to push the thought of what Hecate was up to from her mind. It didn't matter, she told herself, but she knew it involved Hades…and that did matter.

**As Hecate straitened her clothes, glaring at the door Hades had just left through she had a sudden urge to check on the half god. She quickly pieced together one mirror, waiting as it showed Persephone's movement as if Hecate herself was there. She watched her ride through the lands with barely 20 amazons, bringing down strong, murderous men with a mere swing of her arm…she could see why Hades had been attracted to her. Persephone wasn't a goddess, she was something more. She had a wild streak…she would do what she wanted…and she feared little. Hades feared a lot and was bound by duty. It seemed the wild streak was all the pair shared…yet Hecate could see why they had connected. She had a moment of jealousy…but let it go. Not everyone could have what they wanted…and from the looks of it – Hades and Persephone were more about trying to accidentally destroy each other and frustration. She wasn't in the mood to make it worse. Persephone was good on her word of working fast. She had all the mercenary trackers down within the first hour to Hecate's amazement…although the deeper they got into the fields…the more they came across. That was when things became dangerous. Persephone seemed to have a determination that was going to get her into trouble, that was made clear when she split from the group…heading straight for the cabin where the main culprits were hiding out. There were six of them and Persephone went in alone! But that wasn't what made Hecate react…it was the sudden image she got of a burning village that the rest of the Amazons were trying to put out. There were few victims…and many bodies. **

**Hecate's eyes fell on the body of a dead mortal, a man barely in his 40****th**** year. He was pale, lips blue as his eyelids were an un natural purple. A lump built in her throat as her heart began to ache for the first time in centuries. She could feel the phantom weight in her arms…the tears that had long dried upon her cheeks. In that second she felt almost mortal… and she hated every second of it.**

Persephone had meant to be calm and collective, but as she was covered in mud and blood…she felt it slightly acceptable to throw herself into things. There were six of them all gathered around a small table, taking over plans. They all span around as she burst in, snarling like the animals they were. She brought down the first one to charge with a simple flick of her sword before a much larger one ran at her with his smaller friend. They took work, she got a few digs in the ribs and a smack across the face- but they were dead quicker than it took the pain to come. Another two muttered Demeter's name before running out the back door – leaving her face to face with the largest beast of a man she had ever seen. He was covered in scars and glaring. It wasn't much of a fight, she was exhausted from riding, fighting and the blow to her head wasn't exactly helping. She got a few good hits in, cracking him in the face a few times…but that only seemed to make him worse. Her grabbed for her and in the small cabin there was little space to move – let alone fight. She tried to move out the way but he caught her arm…twisting it painfully behind her back as she cried out in protest – falling to the ground. She rolled over looking up to see him looming over her, blade poised at her throat as he snarled…and she knew he meant to kill her. For the first time in her life she froze. Her sword limp in her hand as she just stared up at the man. He moved to raise his blade…and burst into a pile of black ash. It rained down on her, covering her from head to toe. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes…heart pounding in her chest. Then she remembered that a mortal man wasn't supposed to turn into ash…and she hadn't killed him. She opened her eyes and a familiar face quickly answered her question for her.

"When I said I need the war stopping…I didn't mean get yourself killed doing it Princess," Hecate smiled down at her. It wasn't exactly a warm smile. Persephone sat up quickly, dusting the black ash off herself as she turned to view the goddess who was still in her finest, wandering around the small cabin.

"I take it you found something out." She asked quietly, stopping at the desk and shifting through the scraps of paper that lay there.

"Not yet, I was busy," Persephone huffed, pushing herself to her feet. She moved to stand next to the Goddess, more suspicious now than she had ever been.

"Why are you here?" she whispered, watching Hecate as she hummed to herself – strangely carefree.

"I suspected you'd get into trouble, besides you were taking too long." The goddess replied coldly as she pulled out a letter from the pile. A smiled spreading across her face as her face suddenly lit up.

"What does that say?" Persephone asked, stepping forward but the Goddess just grinned – pulling it back.

"Finders keepers Princess…" she grinned and the next thing she knew the cabin was gone and she was in a dark bedroom, mirror shards all over the floor as she skidded slightly on the glass. She went to open her mouth to ask what the hell was going on but Hecate was already talking.

"I can't wait to see the look on the councils face when they see this." The goddess thrilled, looking over the paper again before she flipped her hair, smiling widely.

"Talking about faces…you need to get that looked at. You're horribly pale." She grinned, folding her arms and leaning back in her chair. Persephone looked down at her arm then, it was dark blue, swollen and she couldn't move it properly. Fear ran through her at the thought of Hades seeing it. He couldn't. She knew it was against the rules… but she needed a gods help to get healed…Hecate seemed the closest.

"You…" She began, looking up but Hecate was already shaking her head, holding her hands up in surrender with that smug smile on her face.

"Sorry, I hurt…never heal." The Goddess replied simply and Persephone felt her mouth fall open ever so slightly.

"Looks like Hades is your safest bet…." She finished, her smile wider now like she had one some brilliant prize.

"But he'll know where I've been!" Persephone thundered, Hecate couldn't be serious…could she? Hades would be furious. He'd definitely not speak to her this time…last time it had been a miracle he'd spoken to her ever again.

"He already does," taunted the goddess, sitting back in her chair as she looked over her nails.

"I didn't trash my own room." She sighed, gesturing around her at the pure chaos that surrounded them. Persephone took in the broken glass and ripped fabrics. Hades had definitely lost control here.

"Since you saved a village and I'm feeling generous…I'll give you a tip. Hades doesn't forgive anyone easily…he can hold a grudge for a long, long time." She breather, tapping her fingers against her lips.

"You might just be out of his admiration club with this stunt." She finished, shrugging before grinning mischievously.

"You did this to make Hades mad at me!" Persephone accused, pointing the finger as her cheeks were stained red with anger. Hecate just laughed before flipping her hair.

"Maybe… maybe this is all just coincidence." She smiled, and Persephone knew she had to leave before she completely lost her temper. Hecate had set this whole thing up just to make Hades hate her…and as she looked down at her arm she realised he'd do more than that. He'd probably never speak to her again.

**Persephone didn't see him as she rushed through the corridor back to her room; she wished to get out of her hunting clothes before she ran into him. Also she wanted to bathe her wound; by the sticky feeling on her hands blood had probably soaked her whole shirt, probably making it look ten times worse.**

**She shut the door and sighed, leaning her head against the wood. At least she had a chance of looking more presentable when Hades practically ripped her apart. She was so stupid. Why did she do it, why trust Hecate when she knew this was where it would lead?**

"**Nice try…but you had to come back here eventually." His voice was colder than she had ever heard it and her heart instantly grew silent within her chest. She'd done it now. She took a deep breath for courage and twisted her injured arm behind her back before turning towards him – hiding it fully from view. His eyes were full black, his hair tousled like he'd tried to rip it out and the dark circles beneath his eyes made it seem like he hadn't slept in decades.**

"**I…" she began but he'd already moved forwards, glaring as dark energy rippled off him warning her to keep her mouth shut.**

"**Don't even try to give me an excuse! Do you know what could have happened!" He moved closer and she instinctively took a step backwards as she tried to think of an excuse, forgetting all about her arm. It brushed the wall behind her and she winced in pain, instinctively bringing it to her chest.**

"**Hades I…" She began but stopped herself when she saw his face. His eyes were wider than normal and his complexion was a horrid ashen colour. He was looking right at her arm and the blood stained shirt of her hunting clothes. She had to admit it looked worse than it was, but as she was cradling it to her chest and covered in blood and mud… he had reason to over react.**

"**Your arm," he began in barely a whisper. His eyes intent on the injury before something flashed across his expression.**

"**I thought your ribs would have taught you a lesson!" He thundered, looking angrier than she had ever seen him. His eyes locked on hers and they were full black, his lips pulled up into a scowl as he stormed across the room to stand before her.**

"**I didn't even know I did it." She snapped back, glaring at him as his anger seemed only to get worse with her argument.**

"**That's the problem, you always run in head first like a charging horse and you don't care what you lose!" He half roared, right in front of her as she flinch ever so slightly.**

"**I was saving innocents…my mother wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of it all!" she couldn't help arguing back, she'd done the right thing and deep down she knew that.**

"**People survive guilt Persephone…I should know." He gritted out, suddenly slipping into deadly calm as he watched the confusion cross over her face. What did he mean? What guilt? She opened her mouth to ask but he had already moved on.**

"**You defied me; you deliberately put yourself in harm's way and almost put me at war with Zeus for your actions!" Then she realised why he was mad. He didn't care about her. It was the fact that she had broken Zeus' punishment by going up there and as she was Hades responsibility anything she did was Hades' fault for not guiding her properly. And Zeus would jump at any opportunity to try and claim Hades' realm.**

"**I'm sorry." She whispered and a small tear rolled down her cheek involuntarily. Exhaustion and pain finally breaking her composure. She looked down at the floor in shame as Hades just stared at her… for the first time speechless.**

"**I didn't do it to betray you...I would never deliberately do something so foolish. I couldn't help it…they needed..." she sighed, not being able to finish as she suddenly found herself annoyed – anger running through her. He had no reason to judge her for this; he was the one who had encouraged her to go after what she believed in. She looked up, meeting his dark silver eyes as she squared her shoulders and swallowed her fear.**

"**You told me once that the bond forged between a God and their origins is the strongest of all. They're mine…I can't watch them be treated as such, watch them die and sit here care free." His face was slightly calmer…so she continued.**

"**I'm sorry; I was doing what I thought to be right. You can forgive me or punish me, or hate me forever but just please do it now because I can't take any more fights right now." She sat down on her bed…her head in her hands as it felt like the heaviest thing in the world. She heard him move and she assumed he would leave, leave her like this and not come back. But when she heard a timid knock at the door she looked up. Hades was watching her quietly from across the room, studying her before he moved to the door – opening it wide so she could see a timid Aurelia at the other side.**

"**Aurelia…can you get some hot water please." He stated calmly, a small smile on his lips as the shade looked utterly confused.**

"**A bowl…" He began but the shades eyes went wide as she saw Persephone sitting on the bed.**

"**Or a bath?" Aurelia asked, her face full of shock as she looked over Persephone once more. She must have looked a sight, bloody and battered – covered in mud and staining her bed sheets.**

"**A bath I think." Hades sighed, turning back to enter the room as the shade made herself scarce, scurrying off down the hall. The darkness from the hallway was visible from the still open door and Persephone felt suddenly very exposed. **

"**Let me see." Hades stated softly, coming to sit next to her as his wait on the bed made her body slide closer to his own. Her heart beat erratically in her chest as she gently moved her arm closer for him to see. He took her wrist like it was made of glass and twisted her arm carefully to see the full damage. Persephone didn't feel a thing.**

"**It's bad." He gritted out as she sat still…not wanting to make him any angrier than he already was.**

"**Well, I was …fighting." She whispered, looking at him out the corner of her eye…revealed to see his stormy expression lighten slightly.**

"**That explains it then." He whispered, still looking down at her hands.**

"**There's something about you Persephone…" He stated slowly, thumbs brushing over her arm as he continued to examine it.**

"…**that would make me forgive anything you could possibly do." He finished, so close to her she could feel his breath on her cheek. She wondered if he remembered. If he still felt what had passed between them. His eyes never left hers as they seemed to bore right into her soul. She wondered if he could see it, see how much she wanted him to kiss her even though she knew she'd regret it later. He watched her for what seemed like the longest moment in the world. Then his head tipped closer and her name left his lips so softly she assumed she'd imagine it.**

"**Your bath my lady…" Aurelia's voice cut in, making Hades jolt back like Persephone herself was made of acid. He dropped her hands, standing up quickly and spinning to see the shade.**

"**Thank you Aurelia…" he cleared his throat, shaking his hands before turning back to view Persephone with a cold look.**

"**At least tell me you dealt with the one that did that." She wondered what he was talking about before she saw him look at her now healed arm. She flushed, not even remembering the feel of him healing it. She shook her head before pushing herself up from the bed.**

"**I didn't have a chance to…Hecate did…"**

"**Hecate…" There was something in Hades' voice, shock on his expression as he paled slightly.**

"**Yes…she helped me out of a near brush with serious trouble." Persephone's eyes brown raised in confusion as she wondered what was wrong with him.**

**He didn't seem mad, he was deadly calm but… he was hiding something. His fists were clenched by his sides but that sadness was back. It must have been an old rooted reaction she told herself but she pushed herself forward as if to reach out for him…but then stopped herself.**

"**Hades…" She began, but he shook his head, scowling at the ground before turning and making for the door.**

"**Aurelia…I trust you'll take care of her…"was his cold response to her plea as he slammed the door between them. **

So sorry for the late update, I'm awful I know. I love writing for you guys and the fact you are reading my stuff means a lot. But the bane of my life…UNI WORK has surfaced again! Don't worry I'm still going to update…quicker as well! Promise :D Thanks!

Ivy 


	10. Chapter 10

**Persephone had cried most of the night, her cheeks were sticky and her eyes were soar. She didn't know what time it was when a knock came to her bedroom door. She assumed it was Aurelia and sat up, trying to seem a little bit more alive. She called for them to enter but to her great surprise Hestia walked in. Her violet eyes were bright as her smile made Persephone feel twice as guilty.**

"**Oh you look much better than Hades said." She trilled, making straight for the bed. Persephone played with the sheet in her hands, twisting it up like the guilt inside her.**

"**How is he?" she mumbled, not knowing if Hestia heard her.**

"**Never mind that…it's a new day after all." The goddess chirped and Persephone looked up, a lump building in her throat. Hestia didn't seem to notice as she ran her fingers through her hair, looking over Persephone.**

"**How did you hurt yourself…Hades always said you were an excellent fighter." Persephone decided to tell the truth, that way how foolish she had been would only be more apparent.**

"**I got pinned down by someone much bigger than me." She sighed, moving the sheet and kicking her legs over the side of the bed.**

"**I bet you showed him through," Hestia laughed and Persephone didn't think she could take it anymore. All her resolve fell away and tears came to her eyes.**

"**I didn't." she half sobbed, watching as Hestia looked at her in slight shock.**

"**Hecate did." She sniffed, whipping her eyes as she decided crying was pointless.**

"**What do you mean?" The Goddess asked, her eyes wide at the tears came running down Persephone's cheeks.**

"**I was so foolish Hestia…" she began but the lump in her throat made her give up as she buried her head in her hands.**

"**Now, there. Don't cry it will be alright." The Goddess was suddenly next to her, patting her shoulder as she pried Persephone's hands away from her face.**

" **I nearly got myself killed and now Hades hates me." She sniffed, trying to look anywhere but at Hades sister.**

"**No he doesn't…he'll calm down. And you're here now aren't you? That has to count for something." She smiled in response and Persephone decided to believe her.**

"**Only because of Hecate…I was so judgemental of her and she helped me."**

"**It doesn't surprise me." Hestia sighed, rubbing Persephone's arm as her smile stayed warm but there was sadness in her eyes.**

"**She may be many things, rude and uncaring…but when it comes to mortals…she's not the goddess we perceive her to be."**

"**She had an affair with a moral man a few centuries ago. She neglected her duties…becoming mortal to be with him." Persephone wondered how that could be true…when she had first met Hecate she had seemed to despise mortals most of all.**

"**Just like…" Persephone didn't need to finish…Hestia was already nodding.**

"**Your mother, yes. When Zeus found out what Hecate was up to…he spent no time making his decision. By the next morning the mortal was dead…and Hecate has been cold ever since." Hestia finished, looking across the room as she suddenly seemed far away.**

"**But her and Hades…" Persephone began, not really wanting to hear about it. **

"**Tried to…" Hestia cut back in, pulling Persephone from her thoughts. **

"**Be together once…about a century ago. It was disastrous and ended up in Hecate disappearing into Tartarus for months to feed there instead."**

"**She's never shown interest in another male, although sometimes she is prone to slips in self control…then she prowls around Hades for a bit but they both know it's useless. I think Hades is still scared from it all…He hasn't bothered with a woman since." Hestia finished with a shrug and Persephone just looked at her in slight shock. That couldn't be true. He and…. Well he kissed Menthe. She had assumed that had gone further but, could she trust Hestia? She was his sister and they did seem close. Great, now she hated herself for hating Hades.**

"**She must miss him." Persephone cleared her throat, looking down at the ground.**

"**I can see it sometimes…in her eyes. She's lonely…and with everything else I dislike her for…I can understand it." Hestia smiled sadly and Persephone knew exactly what she meant. It seemed like once she was done with Hestia…she had some apologies to make…and not just to Hades.**

She was halfway down the second corridor she thought looked like the one that led to Hecate's room when she decided to give up. The Goddess obviously didn't want to be found. Persephone had found the kitchen, the library and Thanatos' study…but no Hecate. She let out a frustrated sigh, leaning back against the wall and running her fingers through her hair. She thought about going back to her room, sulking and maybe burrowing back into bed…but footsteps coming down the hall soon changed her mind. Thanatos appeared from around the corner, a warm smile on his face as his hands were behind his back.

"My Lady," He greeted, tipping his head as Persephone simply smiled in return, to her shock the god stopped before her.

"Hades is looking for you." He smiled apologetically and she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"I was looking for Hecate…Is he still mad?" she huffed, pushing away from the wall and straitening her skirts.

"Yes…" The god replied hesitantly.

"Where is he?" She sighed, her shoulders dropping ever so slightly. It seemed she had ruined everything after all.

"At his desk."

"Did you get a few good swipes in before Hecate showed up?" He asked and she wondered what he was talking about until she remembered Hades or Hestia had probably told him all about last night.

"She got the last one…" Persephone smiled ever so slightly.

"Nice. Athena would be proud." He grinned in response and she was shocked to say the least.

"You're not mad with me?" she enquired, a little baffled that he was being so relaxed.

"Would have done it myself if I wasn't bound down here for all eternity." He shrugged and Persephone couldn't help but laugh.

"You make it sound like a punishment." She stated and he shook his head quickly, opening his mouth to reply.

"Don't listen to him…he loves it really." Hestia cut in, a wide smile on her lips as her violet eyes seemed brighter, she appeared from down the hallway, stopping before Persephone.

"Hestia." Thanatos greeted her, a slight blush upon his cheeks as he began to ring his hands nervously. The goddess didn't seem to notice and Persephone felt sorry for the God.

"I best go find Hades then." she cleared her throat as Hestia shot her a smile of encouragement.

"Come on, we'll get breakfast and leave Persephone to her telling off." Hestia winked, weaving her arm through Thanatos' before half dragging him down the hall.

**He was reading over the letter again when he felt her enter the room. He decided his suspicion over Poseidon's involvement would have to wait. He looked up slowly to see Persephone drift towards where he was sitting, her hands running over her skirts like they always did when she was nervous.**

"**I know you're mad at me…I understand that…" she began and he couldn't help but watch her. Her hands folded as her head was bowed, copper curls falling across her face. He remembered what it was like to brush them aside, to kiss her flushed cheeks and hold her face. He pushed the memories away, telling himself firmly – no.**

"**I honestly don't believe you do." He stated coldly, he couldn't help it. Anger was still running through him, he tried to tell himself to be annoyed with her – but that was impossible. No matter how many reckless things she did, he'd never be mad with her. He was annoyed at himself for letting Hecate get to her. She looked at him then, her eyes filled with the same sadness that had drawn him to her. Which still drew him to her.**

"**I was wondering…if you could forgive me…because I'm going to be here for awhile, and I'd like to have someone to talk to." She breathed, brushing her hair away from her face as she looked over him, a small smile playing on her lips but it didn't touch her eyes.**

"**There is Hestia and Thanatos…" it came out in a half whisper as he averted his gaze. He couldn't control himself why she was around.**

"**They're not you though are they?" she stated softly and he assumed he had heard her wrong, he turned his attention back to her – but she was looking at the ground again.**

"**Yes I enjoy their company…but you giving me the cold shoulder will darken the atmosphere a little bit… as it has done, because you've been doing it since I arrived." She whispered, looking up and relief filled him the same moment that self hatred did. He'd done well to cover his true emotions…but hurting her like this was unbearable. It was the way she looked at him sometimes or said something an average goddess wouldn't dream of that made him want to pack the whole act in and beg for her forgiveness.**

"**You should have thought about that before…" he began but she was quick to cut him off.**

"**Before I went after the Hellhound? We both know it's got nothing to do with that. I don't regret it Hades… and I know you're being stubborn. If it was any other time you would have encouraged me to go." The fire was back now as her hands rested on her hips and he had to fight the urge to smile. He watched her, met her fierce gaze and slowly she cooled down.**

"**I just… I was wondering. It seems we're doing each other no good at the moment. I was thinking about something last night…and I was wondering what you would think." She huffed, her arms dropping to her sides as her fingers ran through her hair once more.**

"**What is it?" He asked, his voice losing all fire as she looked completely lost before him.**

"**I was wondering if we could try to at least get on, we did once…and sometimes you're the only ally I have." She rushed, ringing her hands as she stared at the floor before gathering up the courage to look up.**

"**Friend is a more fitting word." He stated with a small smile and she let out a sigh of relief. He knew he should have said no…but friend was innocent…he could draw a line at friend.**

"**Friends then." She smiled, holding out her hand in offering but he gave her a teasing grin, leaning back and folding his arms over his chest. She obviously wanted this patched up, but he wasn't going to give it up for nothing.**

"**One condition." She instantly became suspicious, glaring as he just continued to smile.**

"**Yes?" she asked, folding her own arm and trying not to frown.**

"**You come with me to hand this over to Zeus." He shrugged, holding up the scrap of paper Hecate had held in the cabin last night. She didn't know why it was so important but there was no way she was going up there to tell Zeus she had broken his rules. Hades had officially lost his mind. Or he hated her so much he wanted to see the show as the king of the gods ripped her to pieces.**

"**What? He'll skin me alive for the whole council to see!" She laughed without humour, glaring now as her hands came to her hips.**

"**He made the rules clear Hades…I'm on thin ice as it…." She continued but Hades was already on his feet, shaking his head and moving around his desk.**

"**Zeus won't touch you…you have my word there." He stated simply, giving her a small smile.**

"**You'll come. Flutter your eyelashes and say how a shade gave you the information about the attack, we planned it together and due to my fantastic training you were able to get the proof we needed."**

"**You want me to sing your praises?" She asked, not really believing it would work.**

"**Yes." He smiled, standing before he now and she had to control her breathing ever so slightly.**

"**Hades…" she pleaded, and he hated himself for making her not trust him.**

"**You've done worse things when I've asked you to." He pointed out, a cruel smirk lighting his expression as she flushed bright red.**

"**Yes and you owe me still for at least 3 of them." She hissed, taking a deep breath to calm her embarrassment. Her walking in on Hermes and Aphrodite was his fault, he told her the room was empty and it clearly wasn't. Her embarrassment had amused him endlessly. He began to laugh and she shot him an irritated look.**

"**Laugh all you want I haven't said yes yet." She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out as he just grinned.**

"**Please." He stated slowly, his eyes dark and she hated herself for the way her heart sped up in her chest.**

"**Fine." She huffed, folding her arms as a smug smile lit his face.**

"**Excellent. And as payment…you may train with myself and Thanatos when we return…and spend time with the hellhound." He breathed, folding his arms as she stared at him in confusion.**

"**Really?" He couldn't be serious…he was just teasing again…wasn't he? He through her a confused look and she knew he was being serious.**

"**I don't break my bargains." No, just hearts Persephone thought but then felt guilty. He was trying to be nice…maybe this might work better for the both of them. He might not love her anymore, but she didn't want to lose his friendship.**

"**Now come on…we have a king of the God's to infuriate." He smiled, and then she realised he really didn't know. She was all alone in her affections.**

"You're terrible, getting me all worried and he's not even here!" Persephone fumed, rounding the corner as Hades kept up pace besides her – a smug look on his face. They'd left the letter with Zeus' guard to pass on one the king was back. Persephone had to admit she was relieved. She didn't feel like being skinned alive today.

"How was I supposed to know him and Hera had made up and were indisposed?" Hades laughed and she ignored his good mood.

"You could have checked." She sighed, shooting him a sideways glance.

"Could of…" He smiled and she turned back to looking straight ahead making to move quicker ahead of him but he caught her wrist, making her turn.

"Look on the bright side, now I won't have to defend you against Zeus." He sighed and she couldn't concentrate on what he was saying as she tried to understand why he was touching her.

"Until Hera falls out with him again and he calls me up here again." She stuttered, shaking her head as her heath began to beat rapidly in her chest.

"I'll come with you, our bargain still stands remember?" He asked, so close she didn't know what to do. His hand on hers was warm and she wondered if he was trying to torment her to death. She opened her mouth but an all too familiar voice cut in.

"Ah, fancy seeing you up here…" He stated slowly and Persephone didn't really need to turn to guess who it was by Hades' expression. But she did anyway. Ares stood a few feet away, arms folded as he was not subtle about running his eyes over her from head to toe…twice.

"Ares." Hades greeted roughly and there was something in his voice that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Like a silent threat.

"And the lovely and ever charming Persephone…I'm glad to see you haven't wasted away with you decent into the under realms." The God smiled in response, acting as if he had never heard Hades.

"I'm perfectly well…not that it's any of your concern." She sighed, trying to be polite as her hand itched for a weapon.

"It's in every male who is interested to be concerned with your well being my Lady." Ares laughed, taking a small step forward as Persephone immediately felt Hades stiffen at her side.

"What are you talking about?" She didn't like the smug look on his, or the tone of his voice.

"You're aging mortal years Persephone, it's nearly time to decide who you wish to join…the Gods or rot away like a mortal."

"I must tell you there are many hoping you'll pick the first option."

"I'm not making any decisions for awhile…so tell them to find something else to think about." She stated firmly, giving him her sternest look. She wasn't about to jump into one of Zeus' planned marriages just to stay around for all eternity pining after Hades or stay mortal and wither away before he had a chance to change his mind again. She had thought about both options…extensively.

"If that's what you believe…" Ares breathed and she wasn't sure if she heard him right. But suddenly enough, nothing he could say mattered as one of the far doors opened down the hall and Artemis came into view.

"Persephone!" She cried, her hands flying to her chest as she was slightly relieved to see the girl not maimed or lying for dead after how she disappeared last night.

"Hello stranger." Persephone laughed, not being able to help it as she wound her arms around the Goddess.

"I've missed you but god's above you gave me a heart attack!" Artemis pulled back, grinning widely before shaking her head in mock annoyance.

"Missed me getting you into trouble?" she asked and Artemis quickly shook her head.

"Yes… you're looking well."

"I am well, you shouldn't worry about me." Persephone smiled, patting Artemis' arm as she took a step back.

"You should get busy helping the villagers and I'll be back before you know it." She didn't know it. If Persephone was being honest she wasn't ready to come back above yet. Artemis opened her mouth as if to argue but Persephone decided to move the conversation on.

"How's mother?" she smiled, patting the goddesses arm.

"She's in mortal form hiding from it all somewhere in the far lands."

"What are you doing up here?" Artemis asked, as if suddenly remembering Persephone's presence.

"We came to see Zeus, to show him something of importance that occurred last night but he's busy…" She sighed, not liking the suspicion on Artemis' face but Hades soon saved her having to explain further as he appeared at her side.

"It's time to go." Hades stated gruffly, his face still blank as his stance was rigid. Great, now he'd be in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

"Artemis." He bowed his head respectfully but The Goddess couldn't help but stiffen and glare. Persephone seemed to shift uncomfortably, sending Artemis a silent look to back off. That was hard to do. The images of Persephone curled up into a ball on her bed sobbing into her pillow and refusing to eat still haunted her. If it wasn't for Persephone's pleas she would have castrated Hades months ago.

"Keep an eye on the girls…and look after yourself." Persephone rushed, knowing exactly where Artemis' mind was drifting off to.

"I should be saying that to you." Artemis sighed, shaking her head before giving Hades another firm glare.

"Take care of her Hades…at this rate she might overthrow Zeus." She stated slowly as Persephone held her breath, praying a fight wouldn't break out.

"You know I'll only encourage that…don't tempt me." He smiled and she remembered he wasn't that bad. If he hadn't dragged Persephone along, broke her heart and left her a shadow of herself– she might actually like him.

"**You're not tired I hope?" Hades asked suddenly as they arrived in a dark hallway in the underworld. Persephone looked at him with clear confusion in her eyes.  
>"Me? No I'm fine." She half laughed, shaking her head, wondering what he was going on about.<strong>

"**Good…" he sighed, looking straight ahead. She wondered if he'd lighten up again before the day was over. She thought she was finally making progress. Her head was filled with the worst possible outcomes when she nearly ran straight into Aurelia and Hestia coming down the hall.**

"**Ah Aurelia…right on time." Hades grinned, making Persephone turn to see him.**

"**I believe we have some training to do." He sighed, a light smile on his lips as excitement ran through her. He was being serious.**

" **I should change…" she smiled, looking down at the ridiculous dress Hestia had picked that morning.**

"**There's no point yet, I had Aurelia search your trunks for any hunting gear and had it all burned." Hestia stated in the calmest voice. Persephone just stared at her like she was joking – the Goddess obviously wasn't.**

"**You what!" She laughed in shock, her eyes wide as she couldn't help but notice Hades' amusement out the corner of her eye.**

"**You're a dweller of the underworld now…or at least for awhile." Hestia shrugged, looking down at her nails before looking to Hades and smiling.**

"**And we don't allow a Goddess to wear human attire while fighting for her people." She finished, nodding as if pleased she'd made a point. She gestured for Persephone to turn around.**

"**Here…" Hades smiled as she looked at him like he'd just grown a third eye. He held in his hands a package that wasn't there earlier. It was cream cloth wrapped around something large and tied with a grey ribbon. She took it cautiously from his hands like it may come to life and bite her.**

"**I'm only a half god…" She stuttered, holding the package at arm's length as she turned it over a few times. Hestia nudged her elbow and gestured for her to open it as she grinned continuously.**

"**No you're not, not to me…and not to those above." She chimed, her hands gathered to her chest in excitement. Persephone didn't notice as she pulled the ribbon free and parted the fabric. Then she was speechless. In her hands was a bronze breastplate. She'd seen one similar on Athena once, but that was silver. She'd remembered begging her mother for one as only god's could request Athena to make their armour. Her mother had refused, so she'd been in her makeshift leather for as long as she'd been fighting.**

"**Athena had it made at my request…I expect it shall improve your chances of holding a decent fight…if only slightly." Hades voice cut in, in the back of her mind she knew he was teasing her but she didn't bother fighting back. She looked at him for a long moment; he'd done this for her. It's one of the things she'd never imagine to have…and he'd simply walked up to Athena and requested it. She wanted to say something, anything but Hestia was next to her – and she remembered why she couldn't.**

"**I guess I forgive you." She smiled softly, turning to Hestia who laughed and took the cloth and ribbon from her hands.**

"**I have the matching pieces back in your room; also some far better ridding pants and wrappings." The goddess chirped, her violet eyes stunningly bright as Persephone was rendered speechless for a long moment. **

"**Ah Thanatos, get the kings on judging today and clear the rest of the afternoon for dinner. We have to teach Persephone here how to hold a weapon it seems…she's still getting herself injured trying." Hades called and she turned to see the god looking confused with his head buried in paperwork as he'd just came out of his study down the hall.**

"**I can fight." Persephone argued, only for Hades to shoot her a teasing grin.**

"**Perhaps…we'll have to see." He smiled and it was the first time she had seen him really smile since she had arrived. His eyes were light and his face was empty of any anger or worry. She couldn't help her reaction as a small smile lit her lips.**

"**I'll get it done." Thanatos called, already moving back into the study as the excitement in his voice was clear.**

"**I'll meet you in the training room…Aurelia or Hestia will show you the way." He bowed his head and suddenly she wasn't in the hallway with Hestia and Aurelia, she was back in her room back on Olympus, on her balcony as he bid her goodnight. He had the exact same look on his face, and it was a look she couldn't forget. The memory didn't sting as much now as she came back to reality, smiling softly before nodding in response.**

"**Come on." Hestia tugged on her arm and he was gone.**

Keep reading! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews :)

**Ivy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

"_**You know, you look prettier when you're mad – plus you're easy to beat then." Hades grinned from across the clearing, twirling as small dagger around his fingers. Persephone on the other hand ached all over. He'd used magic twice! **_

"_**Pig." She ran at him, forgetting everything as she brought one of her small blades to meet his, they twisted together. The clanging of the metal echoed around the field as she put more effort into her swings – metal crashing together as she fought on. Her energy was waning but she was determined he would win…but it looked like he was going to again. **_

_**Her legs were quickly knocked out from under her as she fell backwards – back meeting the grass with a loud thump. She gasped and suddenly he was over her, arms reaching out to pin her down. She wasn't having that. Her thighs locked on his hips, her legs coming together as she threw them both sideways, rolling them over until she was straddling him. She pulled out her hidden hunting dagger and pressed it to his throat – his eyes going wider in shock.**_

"_**A years a long time to train." She smiled, looking down at him with confidence. **_

"_**But we've been in this position before." He stated simply and she went beetroot, confidence falling away like it had never been there. He changed their position in seconds, leaning over her with his beautiful but cocky smile.**_

"_**I really hate you sometimes." She gritted out, making a point to put more pressure on the dagger at his throat.**_

"_**Not all of the time…then there is hope." She glared as he smiled, tipping his head even closer towards hers until she could feel his breath on her face.**_

"_**Focus Hades, you've let your guard down." She teased, smiling as her whole face came alive and he remembered the dagger against his neck. He sighed in annoyance of not noticing it but then just grinned, nodding in acceptance of her victory. She beamed and he couldn't help but stare at her in slight amazement she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever be held. He could feel her heart beat, speeding up as his gaze left her face and landed on her lips. **_

"_**You're distracting yourself." She teased and he gave her a look of mock annoyance before leaning down to press his lips against her ear.**_

"_**You could run me through right now and I wouldn't notice." He murmured softly, pulling back and watching her cheeks flush.**_

"_**You're all I see." He whispered, brushing her hair away from her face as he heard her dagger clang to the floor. She smiled up at him and he realised he wanted to say something else, looking down at her with her head cradled between his hands. It was on the lip of his tongue but he couldn't let it leave his mouth. Then she beat him to it.**_

"_**You are a sly creature my Lord, but I love you all the same." She said it with such truth and certainty as she looked right into his eyes. He knew then, he had the first feeling that something was wrong. She shouldn't love a creature like him, he was dangerous. One moment of his passion could destroy her. He wasn't worthy of her affection, but as she smiled at him – he forgot all that. She loved him…and he felt complete knowing it.**_

'I've just had my telling off from my beloved brother." A sharp voice interrupted his pondering as Ares looked sharply up at Poseidon as he stood in the studies doorway. The god of war had to refrain from rolling his eyes as he simply glared and leaned back in his chair.

"Cheer up it was only a smack on the back of the hand…" He grinned, folding his arms across his chest as Poseidon slammed the door – thundering towards the desk.

"I would take it much better if I had my payment from you." The God snapped, glaring down at Ares as if he could actually scare him.

"Have you even asked her yet?" He half growled, tapping his foot impatiently. Ares sighed and stretched his arms.

"Ask? Why would I ask when she's not going to have a choice…tell is what I shall do." He grinned in response and Poseidon looked over him with suspicion.

"Well you better hurry up about it, before she goes and takes a maiden vow like every other Goddess on Olympus." As if she would be foolish enough to do that. No, Persephone was something else… she needed something and no maiden vow would give her that. She wasn't meant for that life. Ares knew.

"If she wasn't in the retched underworld I would." The god of war sighed…damn Zeus and his ridiculous punishments.

"Well, here you owe me twice then." The older god grinned, flipping a scroll onto Ares' desk.

"Zeus was weighing up Hades punishment for finding me out behind Zeus' back…I told him he shouldn't punish our brother to hard." He smiled, placing his hands on his hips as Ares unrolled the scroll – his eyes widening slightly.

"He should merely give Hades the dreadful honour of hosting the great gathering this year." Ares couldn't have been more pleased with Poseidon. The gathering was the only time all the gods could enter an elder gods realm at the same time…Hades had never hosted. If he was being forced…he'd have no choice. And Persephone would definitely be there.

"You are brilliant my lord." Ares grinned, deciding her didn't hate his uncle that much after all.

"Yes…so hurry up and get her before I get bored." Poseidon snapped, spinning from the room and leaving Ares to figure out how he would do it.

"**Watch it Thanatos, he doesn't spar fairly." Hades turned to the sound of her voice, an almost instant reaction. She was leaning against the doorway, her hair pulled back in a braid as the plat hung over her shoulder. She wore her breast plate corseted; the bronze around her chest and waist made her eyes instantly warmer and her hair seem redder than it was. She was beautiful. He'd known that like he knew the most basic facts… but he didn't see her for her face. He saw her for everything she was. The strength in her limbs, how she held herself, how she spoke…and how she smiled. She was beautiful. She examined the large training room now, weapons hung from the walls as did large torches – lighting the room brighter than any other. Her head turned and tipped slightly, making the light catch the golden strands of her hair. Hades found himself slightly speechless, regret filling everything inside of him. How had he been so foolish to let her go?**

"**You're telling me." Thanatos laughed, snapping Hades out of his thoughts as he composed himself. Persephone smiled at Thanatos' words. Such a joyful amused smile that her whole face lit up, just like it used to. A new determination set in Hades then – He would make her smile like that – by the end of the day he would have her smiling at something he said.**

"**I'm going to hunt down Aurelia for a drink…can I get you anything?" Thanatos asked and Hades hadn't fully recovered his speech yet as he just stared at the man for a long moment trying to work out what he just said. **

"**I'd get our lord here a water… he's going to be worn out shortly." Persephone cut in before Hades could be completely embarrassed. **

"**I like your spirit." Thanatos laughed, tapping Hades twice on the shoulder before darting up the few steps that lead to the training room door, moving quickly past Persephone and shutting the door.**

"**And here I was remembering you always taking the cheap shots." Hades murmured, whipping a hand against the back of his forehead as she lifted an eyebrow, folding her arms and stepping down the few steps to the training room floor.**

"**I'm mortal; cheap shots to you are simple survival for me." She shrugged, throwing his an angelic smile as he just shook his head at the lie.**

"**Fair point." He smiled as she came to stop before him, leaning back ever so slightly on the weapons table.**

"**So, did you bring me down here to bore me with conversation?" She enquired, tipping her head and looking him over. Taking in his simple loose black tunic and pants… we'll he was immortal. **

"**No I did not." He replied calmly enough, turning and taking a sword off the wall.**

"**The sword…easy enough I think." He grinned passing it to her as she weighed it in her grasp.**

"**Excellent, you haven't lost your speed." He smiled before he could help it, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to be pleased at this revelation. Although speed had been one of her issues back when they used to train and seeing her improve pleased him greatly.  
>"No, that's just you." She grinned wickedly before spinning to inflict another sharp blow. He met it with his sword and began fighting back.<strong>

She didn't know how long they had been going at it…she just knew she had managed to get a few kicks and punches in and the loose shirt beneath her new armour was damp with perspiration. She wasn't tired though, slightly relieved to be fighting with him again – no one else fought her like Hades did. Everyone else held back. He never struck her, but if she left a gap that he could attack through he made a sound or gave her a disapproving look and she knew exactly what to improve on. It was something she missed. A close level of communication…where words were not needed. It didn't take long for tiredness to take over and she slacked slightly, making him able to knock the sword from her grasp. She got him back by spin kicking his out of his hand. It flew across the room. But as quick as she was, he would always be faster. Seconds later he had her pinned to a space along the wall. Grinning victoriously.

"You always cheat." She huffed, blowing a stray strand of hair from her face as he seemed to need to catch his breath. Still not releasing his grip on her arms.

"Because I'd never get you like this if I didn't." He smiled; he was so close her heart speed up just as her smile disappeared. She realised just how close they were then, every limb was lined up as her chest touched his and she could feel the beat of his heart. A long silence dragged out between them as she gaze into his sliver eyes…letting them run right through her. She didn't know if it was her adrenaline or his close proximity…but she definitely saw it. His eyes were the same, they weren't hard or cold…it was Hades – her Hades. Her heart swelled as he stayed completely still. He was still there. And if he wanted a nymph so badly and wanted to dispose of her then why was he looking at her lips that way?

"If I told you everything I did was for your benefit…would you believe me?" He glanced up suddenly and everything they shared washed over her – her heart pounding erratically. She knew exactly what he was referring to and it was as if he had seen her thoughts.

"If you promised me that was the truth…I would believe you." She sighed breathlessly and she realised that was the truth. He might be many things… but at this moment he was completely honest. A small smile lit his lips as sadness ran through his eyes – making her heart contract within her chest.

"Seph." He whispered, his nickname for her affecting her like it always did as he moved his head closer to her, her heart crashed against her ribs as her breathing was ragged to say the least. His lips lightly touched hers and she only had a second to close her eyes in ecstasy before a voice came from outside the door.

"Hades I was thinking…" The wooden door barely had time to creak open before Persephone pushed Hades back, spinning and kicking the back of his knees so his legs buckled and he hit the floor. Hades quickly glared up at her from his new position on the floor as Thanatos came down the few steps with a goblet in each hand. When he finally looked up and saw an exhausted Persephone and Hades on his back he laughed, shaking his head in slight disbelief.

"Well done my lady."

"I think the Lady should be given dinner as her reward, we don't want her exhausted." Thanatos announced, looking down at Hades with a warm smile.

"No, we don't." Hades grumbled, pushing himself up off the floor before dusting down his trousers.

"Thank you Thanatos for your concern." She sighed, throwing a warm smile in the gods direction. She suddenly moved closer to Hades and tried to hide a laugh at his instant suspicion.

"I'd like the key to the Hell hound first." She smiled, tipping her head and holding out her hand for the metal object. Hades looked her over and she couldn't decide why he was so hesitant.

"Before I return to my room to make for dinner, I wouldn't want him ruining another gown." She quickly explained in a warm tone but his expression remained unreadable.

"I'll accompany you." He nodded but she was already smiling and shaking her head.

"No, you need to get your breath back and you have dinner to arrange – I'll be at dinner, don't you worry." She smiled, she wasn't mad with him. She just needed to think for a moment and with Hades hanging around it was too hard for her to concentrate. She grinned at Thanatos and seized one of the goblets in his hand before moving quickly from the room.

**Thirty minutes later she sat on the floor in the hellhound's chamber, Cerberus lying next to her as his tail thumped against the marble floor. It was a steady beat that made her somehow able to concentrate as her mind was suddenly filled with Hades. She didn't know what made her decide it…but she had. They were back friends…he hadn't given her a reason for leaving…but he showed clear regret that he had. A little voice in the back of her head was telling her to move on… but she knew she couldn't. If there was still a chance…she couldn't.**

"**You seem to have taken a liking to the beast." A voice suddenly interrupted from across the room and Persephone practically jumped a foot in the air, whirling on the source. **

"**Hecate…" Persephone breathed as Cerberus raised his head only to lower it again in disinterest.**

"**I meant to come and thank you…properly." Persephone began slightly breathless, starting to get up but the goddess gestured for her to stay where she was.**

"**Well there is no need in that; it was anyone would do if someone they knew was in danger." Hecate smiled, running a hand through her hair as she glanced around the hellhounds room in slight disgust. Her eyes finally focusing on Persephone as she kneeled on a pile of hay next to the beast.**

"**I'm sorry Hades was rough on you, is your room back to normal?" Persephone began, flushing under the goddesses scrutiny.**

"**Now it is yes…but I wouldn't worry about Hades. He never really gets defensive unless it's about something he cares for." Hecate sighed, beginning to stroll around the room as Cerberus slowly watched her.**

"**Such things are foolish to say… he is merely concerned at my mother or Zeus reaction if something happened." Persephone stuttered, she didn't like Hecate digging. Or the fact that Hades had been intimate with her…far more intimate than he had bothered to be with her. Hecate seemed to see something in Persephone's expression as she paused her stroll and flipped her hair.**

"**You know the hellhound is part demon…it grieves the loss of its mate in a very peculiar way."**

"**It starves itself to death… wallowing away in its own misery until its time is over." She continued, clasping her hands together tightly until black sparks flared between her hands and when she pulled them quickly apart a large bone fell to the floor. She rolled her lip is disgust before kicking it over to where Cerberus lay.**

"**Demons have that tendency, they can be ruthless, evil and mean… but when they love something. It isn't to be taken lightly." She stated slowly, giving Persephone a sideways glance as her smile grew slightly wicked.**

"**Look at me… my misery is my only comfort, yet the fates won't let me end myself. But I'm determined they'll give in one day." She sighed, her smile still light even as she was speaking about her own destruction. She was weird indeed.**

"**Hades is in quite good spirits…" Persephone breathed, her shoulders slumping as she watched Cerberus lick gently at the bone.**

"**So you think…" Hecate taunted, making Persephone turn and give her a cold look.**

"**Also…this training isn't in your best interests." The goddess continued, resting her hands on her hips.**

"**What do you mean?" Persephone asked quietly, her brow furrowing as played idly with a piece of straw at her feet. **

"**You've got enough frustration stored up to light the underworld for a whole century…and Hades isn't far off." She half scolded as if Persephone should have known such a thing. It was ridiculous!**

"**All this messing around, getting sweaty and close and personal is not helping the situation." The goddess and Persephone had decided enough was enough.**

"**You're mistaken…" She flushed bright red, standing and leaving the beast as she made to cross the room. She didn't like Hecate talking to her about such things – it seemed like she was doing it for her own enjoyment.**

"**You must run along and get changed for dinner, unless you wish to go smelling like a hellhound." The goddess smiled, seeming to grow bored of winding Persephone up as she stood and dusted down her skirt.**

"**Will…"Persephone began…not sure if it was wise to raise the subject.**

"**Eris be attending? I assume so, the cow loves to work me up when I'm in such a delightful mood."**

"**But you're coming?" Persephone asked, turning to see the Goddess as she still admired the creature from afar. As if she felt Persephone's gaze on her, she turned. Her face a mask of confusion. She wasn't used to people caring if she attended meals or not, but there was sincerity in Persephone's voice – so Hecate decided to give her a sincere answer.**

"**I shall attend."**

Short I know…but It's a gap filler. Hard one to write since I really want to get the next chapter. Sorry for my lateness uploading.

Ivy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
